Intricate Smiles
by teeceecee
Summary: I have long ago accepted that my life was normal, in fact, 'ordinary'. But when a new boy appears in class, I start to question what 'normal' really means. With his secret smiles, elusive answers and wary blue eyes, I can't help but wonder the secrets he's hiding from me. Little did I know, there were consequences of finding out.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Intricate Smiles**

**Rating: T**

**Status: Complete **

**Words: 34651**

**Cover art by the lovely ****_GlowingRabbit!_**** Go check her out in tumblr, her art is amazing!**

* * *

**Hey guys, so I had this idea when I was in tuition and I couldn't resist writing this.**

**This is my first time writing a reader x fanfic so I hope I did alright :)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Just a lowdown of the initials:**

**F/N: fan name**

**E/C: eye color**

**H/c/t: hair color/type**

**Listen to:**

**Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon**

* * *

It was a rather chilly cold winter's day in your town.

You awoke feeling refreshed after a long night's worth of rest due to your nightmares the previous night. You shuddered and walked over to your dressing table and swiped your messy hair into a bun.

The walk to the bathroom felt like a stroll over a million splinters of ice as you wince and brushed a stray strand of your (h/c) hair out of your eyes.

You smiled thinking it was the last week of school before the Christmas holidays and you felt a jolt of excitement as you lathered your toothbrush up with some minty commercialized toothpaste and proceeded to brush your teeth.

"(F/N) you'll be late!" your mother's shrill voice said as you sneaked a peek at your alarm clock in the bathroom and your (e/c) eyes widened when you didn't notice the time.

"Coming mum!" you yelled and cleaned up at record time before throwing on a long grey sweatshirt, some jeans and a jacket in a haste, running downstairs.

"(F/N) what took you so long?" your mum said in a disapproving tone as you quickly sneaked a bagel and orange juice box out from the fridge without your mum noticing.

"Uh, I woke up late?" your answer came out in a question as you gave your mum a sheepish smile and hurried out while calling out a goodbye to your mum.

"Oh and mum?" you called out from the doorway.

Your mum said 'yes' and you smiled.

"Have fun in New York," you half called half shouted, feeling bad that you couldn't wish your mum personally and that she was going to be there for almost one week until it was Christmas.

Your mum worked as a business manager and often had to go down to New York because the company headquarters was located there.

"Thanks dear!" she shouted back as you smiled and locked the door, jogging to your semi frozen jeep in the middle of the driveway, cracking open the door and starting the door.

After some considerably long minutes, your car finally defrosted and you felt comfortable enough to hop in and drive to school.

Your school was located about 10 minutes away from your home which was a curse and a blessing as it came in handy when you were late, but not when you were a walking distance away from it.

You rolled your eyes but decided to stick to being grateful as you turned on the radio and there was a news broadcast about the weather on right now.

"…. Snow storms raging now and everyone is advised to stay in or we'll all be having a snow blown Christmas," you caught the end thread of the news report as the reporters mellow tone was replaced by the latest pop song on the radio.

You frowned at the news of the crazy weather but smiled when you heard your favorite song coming from the radio.

Imagine Dragons.

You smiled as they were your favorite band and cranked the volume higher.

You arrived at the school parking lot and found that it wasn't as full as you thought and you sighed gratefully as you parked and walked out while slinging your backpack on your shoulder.

"(F/N)!" you heard someone call your name as you looked up and found your best friend running to you, a grin on her face as you smiled and called out to her too.

Your best friend, Emily arrived in a flurry of blond hair as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Woah, woah, slow down Em, what's up?" you said as your best friend rolled her eyes and started jabbering at lightning speed which you couldn't keep up as she dragged you to the lockers.

"Em, slow down, I can't keep up with you," you said with a frown as your best friend laughed at your expression and recounted her tale again.

"There's a new guy coming to our school," Emily said with a mischievous grin. "Rumor has it his transfer was hasty and he left his original hometown just days ago," Emily said with a furrow to her brow.

"Really?" you asked, only mildly interested as you took out your biology textbook from your locker.

"Does rumor says he's hot too?" you asked with a smirk as Emily flushed and gave you a poke in the arm.

"Don't mock me," she said in a half stern voice as you giggled and shook your head at her antics.

"Oh, and by the way, why do you look as if you were dragged through hell and a washing machine and back again?" Emily asked skeptically as she brushed some lint of your sweater.

You look flustered at her as you try to smooth your (h/t) hair.

"Seriously?" you hissed as Emily bit back a snicker.

"Nah, I'm just exaggerating, but you do look as if you just came back from hell though, your eye bags," Emily pointed out in a concern tone as you shrugged.

Sleepless nights now for you were almost as common as a Lindsay Lohan scandal.

_Okay, maybe I'm pitching too far_, you thought sourly as rubbed your eyes.

"Don't do that!" Emily half screeched as the both of you walked down the hallway. "It'll be even worse," your blond hair best friend said in a disapproving tone.

You trusted your best friend's advice because she always looks gorgeous even without trying.

At 5 foot 2 she was slender and petite but that didn't stop her from being vivacious and charming. She had guys from left and right admiring her and sometimes you felt jealous because you thought you never attracted a guy's attention.

Emily was funny, pretty in a subtle way and had the bluest eyes you had ever seen which sometimes turned different shades of blue under different lighting.

Your best friend was now trying to engage you in a funny conversation but you were feeling a little weird today.

Maybe watching Final Destination last night didn't really helped with the insomnia.

The both of you parted ways to your first class as you had Biology and she had Chemistry.

You entered the lab adorned with posters chockfull of information that honestly made you sleepy even reading it.

Bio was never one of your forte.

You sat in your usual seat and as the rest of the class started trickling in one by one, you couldn't help but notice your lab seat was empty.

You gave a frown as you turned back to one of the nicer girls in the class, a brunette Asian by the name of May.

"Have you seen Lynette on your way here?" you tried to ask as inconspicuously as you could manage without being overhead above the din of the lab.

May looked up from her notes as she gave a thoughtful look.

"Sorry, (F/N) but I haven't really seen her around," May said and you thanked her before turning back.

Your biology teacher, a balding middle aged man by the name of Mr. Hudson came in while reciting today's lesson.

The class gave a collective groan as you settled in your seat with your right hand cupped on your chin, preparing to be bored out of your wits.

It was when Mr. Hudson handed the class a piece of paper to try while he settled the notes that you caught sight of someone entering the class.

You looked up and noticed a brown haired boy handing in a piece of paper to the teacher while speaking quietly.

You tried to appear busy while you were really eavesdropping on what they were saying.

"Jackson Overland," the boy said quietly as you sneaked a peek at him.

What you saw made your stomach flip and your heart go to your throat.

To say he was handsome was an understatement.

He was clad in simple jeans and a blue hoodie while a blue backpack the same color of his hoodie was slung on his shoulder.

He had a lean albeit thin frame and his brown hair contrasted greatly with his pale skin and boyish features.

"You transferred here two days ago?" you heard your biology teacher saying as the boy nodded in affirmation.

"I got lost here on my way from the office, if you were wondering, sir," the boy said in a sincere tone.

"I'm afraid there aren't any empty seats here…" Mr. Hudson trailed of as he eyed the room in a scrutinizing way.

"How about you take a seat next to Miss (F/N) over there," he said as he gestured to your seat.

You heard the boy approaching and you quickly schooled your features to an indifferent mask, hoping he didn't notice you eavesdropping on him.

"Miss (F/N) do you mind if Jackson seats here from now on?" the voice of your Biology teacher cut through your fake concentration on his mini quiz and you looked up puzzled at him.

"But sir, this is Lynette's place," you explained in an innocent tone.

"I see, well, maybe we can change that, I'll have to do something about the seat chart," you heard him mumble as he gestured for Jackson to seat down.

You heard the chair being scraped back as the boy settled beside you, the small biology table barely fitting the both of you so his closeness was slightly unnerving.

From the corner of your eye you saw him scooting a little further away and you frowned.

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow a pen, mine's out of ink," his low voice cut you out from your reverie as you looked up at him, mildly shocked.

"First day of school and you have no pens?" you asked with a small smile but handed him your stationary.

He gave you a careful smile but thanked you.

You looked up and for the second time that day, your breath caught in your throat.

He had the bluest blue eyes you had ever seen and currently they were staring at you in an amused but concealed way.

"My name's Jackson but you can call me Jack. What's yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for loving this story and supporting it so far! (I mean like 12 reviews for one chapter?! That's flipping awesome!)**

**Just a few things I want to address before this chapter; to:-**

**_Doyle0915_****: The characterization is totally up to you so you can make any changes to your characters physical appearance anyhow you want :)**

**_Guest_****: Your welcome! I'm totally in love with that band too XD**

**_Snowtiger_****: Thank you so much for spreading my story around, you don't know how much that means to me :')**

**And to ****_GuardianOfCourage471_****, ****_MadriElla21_****, ****_SilverTear01_****, ****_FrostedQuill_**** and****_ Dakota Quiocho_****, thank you guys for your awesome reviews!**

**This chapter is for you guys :)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Stay tuned cause the next chapter finds 'you' in trouble and guess who has to save 'you'? ;) Listen to:**

**Headstrong - Trapt (So Jack's perspective in this chapter)**

* * *

_You looked up and for the second time that day, your breath caught in your throat._

_He had the bluest blue eyes you had ever seen and currently they were staring at you in an amused way._

_"My name's Jackson but you can call me Jack. What's yours?"_

"Uhm," you hesitated. "(F/N)," you said as you watched an amused smile grew on his pale features.

"Where did you come from?" you asked out right, feeling uncomfortable by his stare.

"Nuh-uh, I'm the one asking questions," Jack said in a low tone as your heart fluttered.

"Miss (F/N), do you have anything specific to tell the class?" Mr. Hudson asked in a sharp voice as you flinched and shook your head, all the while glaring at Jack for getting you into trouble like that.

The rest of the class past by in a blur as you tried not to be too aware of the new guy beside you as you concentrated on the quiz, a look of concentration on your face.

Before the bell even rung, he had got up and walked out of the class just as you turned to him to ask him more questions.

You shook your head, the questions dying in your throat.

_That's one strange guy_, you thought in silence.

It was during lunch with your best friend that you noticed him sitting all alone at the back of the cafeteria, his head bowed over a notebook, seeming to scribble furiously.

"Hellooo, earth to (F/N)," your best friend said as she shook her hand repeatedly in front of your face.

You snapped out of your thoughts as you shook your head, a sheepish grin making itself apparent on your face.

"Sorry, zoned out there for a while," you apologized to her as she huffed and caught sight of what you had been staring at.

Or more precisely, _who_.

Emily turned to you with a smug grin on her face as you flushed and gave her a glare.

"Guess the rumors were right," she said casually. "He is hot."

"Em," you whispered furiously as she shook her head and laughed.

"Oh lighten up (F/N), it's not like he's gonna hear us all the way behind the cafeteria," Emily said in a patronizing way.

Just then, the strangest thing happened.

It seemed as if Jack had heard Emily mention him as he looked up and caught your (e/c) eyes with his blue ones.

A hostile look passed through his eyes as you gasped and looked down, fiddling your hands around your sandwich which you had no appetite to eat anymore.

That was really weird.

You recalled his friendly outlook in biology and compared it with his hostile stare and you felt confuse.

"The bell just rang, we gotta go, (F/N)," Emily called as you nodded and got up with her, hoping that you would forget this would even happen by the time school was over.

* * *

Mercifully, you didn't see him after school and you were relieved yet a little disappointed.

Driving back home you gave yourself a mental lecture for overreacting and scowled at your silliness.

It was barely even one day and you've already had your mind twisted up by a single guy.

You blamed it on your insomnia.

When you arrived home, you found that the house was empty and silent, a sign that your mum had already left for New York.

You sighed as you sat on one of the plush living room couches, relishing the quiet before it became too uncomfortable and you turned to switch on the radio, smiling when your favorite song came on air again.

* * *

You were tossing and turning in your bed, the covers off and the temperature unnaturally really cold.

You sighed and squeezed your eyes shut, determined to fall asleep.

When you were nearing unconsciousness, a loud tap suddenly resonated from your bedroom window and you woke up, gasping.

You instinctively looked outside your bedroom window but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

The same streets, the same pine trees lining your driveway and of course, the familiar sliver of moon peeking out of from the dark clouds, looking comforting and unnerving at the same time.

You wrapped the blankets around you tighter as you sniffed, the cold really getting to you.

After a heartbeat, you decided to look outside your window. When the fear subsided enough, you got up and tiptoed to your window.

You scrutinized the same scenery, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

You heaved a sigh of relief as you shook your head at your silliness.

Just as you were about to walk back to your bed, you could have sworn you saw a shadow outside, but when you blinked, it was gone.

Unnerved, you took a step back and all but ran to your bed as you tried to slow your erratic heartbeat.

When you were calm enough, you exhaled slowly and glanced at your alarm clock.

You groaned and dived back in the covers.

It was 2 in the morning.

* * *

The next morning in school, you could barely keep your eyes open as you slouched down on your seat, trying to close your eyes obscurely as your Chemistry teacher drone on and on.

On second thought, you opened your eyes wide enough and paid attention, trying to avoid trouble.

When you glanced around the class in obvious boredom, you caught a pair of bright blue eyes staring at you from your right.

You looked up and noticed Jack immediately turning back to avoid your gaze, concentrating on his notes instead.

You huffed out a breath as you furrowed your brow and continued concentrating back at the lesson.

You knew you couldn't avoid him as he had almost all of the same classes as you and that kind of made you frustrated yet weirdly elated for some reason.

Chemistry couldn't end fast enough for you.

When you were walking back to your locker, a voice called you out of your reverie as you looked up to see who had called your name.

"(F/N)! Slow down!" the voice of your guy friend sounded down the hall.

You turned around with a curious look on your face as your guy best friend Alexander came rushing down the hall, breathless.

"Hey Zander," you greeted him by your favorite nickname for him, a huge smile on your face.

"Hi," he greeted, a smile alighting his green eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight at my place, the rest of the swimming team will be there," he explained enthusiastically.

You couldn't help getting affected by his excitement as you nodded.

"Sure."

"Great, 9 tonight?" he asked and you had to bite back the reply of guilt at the thought of leaving your house so empty but changed your mind when you remembered that it was a Saturday the next day.

"Heck yeah," you replied and Alexander's grin grew even possibly wider.

"Cool, invite Emily too if you want," Alexander said as he waved and bounded back to wherever he came from.

You shook your head but couldn't help the excitement coursing through your veins at the thought of tonight's party.

Alexander was on the swimming team and was considered kind of popular but you wondered why he wanted to hang around you as you weren't really that well known.

It's hard to see why he wasn't popular; with his good grades, outstanding swimming record, midnight raven black hair, green eyes and an easygoing smile, Zander was an all rounder.

And you?

You were just the girl he hanged around with because the both of you had known each other ever since you both were in diapers.

Deep down, you suspected it was something more but you didn't dwell on it as the thought that Zander might have a crush on you seemed completely absurd.

But at least it wasn't absurd to Emily who constantly teased you and tried to hook you up with him.

You gave a mental shrug as you continued for your last class today; Biology.

You got in as Mr. Hudson breezed by you and took a seat in your normal place. You looked around and spotted your ex seat buddy, Lynette all the way at the back with seating with a jock who was constantly trying to send not so subtle innuendos at her direction.

You smiled when she caught your eye and she grimaced. You gave a 'what could we do' shrug and hastily turned around as you noticed Jack entering the classroom, 5 minutes late.

Mr. Hudson didn't chastise him but instead went on to writing some notes on the board, completely absorbed in whatever he was doing.

Jack slumped into his seat as the tension around your table became even more noticeable.

From the corner of your eye, you saw him take out his notebook as he continued to scribble, completely oblivious to your presence.

You decided to write him off as a weird kid and concentrated on whatever your Biology teacher was writing.

"(F/N)," Jack's soft voice cut through your thoughts as you turned to look at him.

Jack gave you a small smile and you noticed that his blue eyes looked a little strained and… Controlled?

He handed you back your pen as you took it silently.

"Oh, now you're talking back to me again?" you asked in what was meant to be a joking tone but it came out sounding slightly accusatory.

You flinched at your tone and immediately felt horrified.

Jack's eyes widened infinitesimally as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to hand it back to you yesterday," he said mildly as you nodded and pocketed your pen.

"I was just kidding," you said hastily but you knew it was too late as a delicate blush stained your cheek and you looked down at your notes, grateful for a distraction.

By your side, you could feel Jack laughing and that only fueled your indignation.

You then decided right there and then that you didn't want to have anything to do with that elusive, flippant blue eyed boy ever again.

But halfway during Bio, you caught him looking at you again with a mixture of curiosity and amusement as he shook his head and went back to his notes.

Okay, maybe you might give him the benefit of doubt first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So I really wanted to update this quick because I got so inspired by all your touching reviews so here it is; the chapter where things start unfolding. **

**For those who commented on my story but I can't respond due guest reviewing:-**

**_Guest_****: IKR, I got inspired to write every chapter in my other fanfiction just by listening to their album, LOL.**

**_Snowtiger_****: Thanks again! Ooh, I hope everything's okay.**

**_Super-Dash_****: Haha, oops :***

**And to ****_GuardianOfCourage471_****, ****_MadriElla21_****, ****_SilverTear01_****, winternightlullaby and Sakura4128, thank you guys for your awesome reviews!**

**Tell me what you think for this chapter too! Listen to:**

**Burning Down The House - Nickelback**

* * *

Before the party, you found yourself torn between either wearing a skirt or shorts. As you pondered over your clothing choices, your phone gave a shrill ring and you absentmindedly picked it up.

"Hello," you said into the receiver as you compared the skirt and shorts with your orange ombre tank top.

"(F/N), I don't know what to wear," Emily whined as you heard distinctive shuffling from her end of the phone.

You gave a snort as you finally chose the sequined skirt as it complimented your orange top beautifully.

"Miss Fashionista who has a walk in closet doesn't have anything to wear?" you asked sarcastically and you heard her click her tongue on the other end.

"What do you think is more appropriate? My turquoise sundress or a bustier and shorts?" she asked urgently as you mentally pictured her outfit.

"I really wanna impress Dave," your best friend said petulantly as you stifled a giggle.

"Honey, go with the bustier and shorts, he won't know what hit him," you said playfully.

* * *

When you finally drove up to Zander's driveway, the party was already in full swing as you noticed a few drunk couples hanging outside the front porch.

You frowned as you stared at your dashboard's time and saw that you were half an hour late. You mentally cursed yourself as you hopped out of your jeep and threw on your cardigan. You checked to see if your makeup was in place through your Jeep's rear view mirror before stepping in the warm interior.

The Used 'Burning Down The House' was blasting from the huge speakers placed strategically around the room as the thumping rock music lent a more festive like ambiance to the already full going party.

A few popular girls staggered past with a few jocks as you inconspicuously moved to the side. You noticed that their usual heavy made up face looked even more garish under the warm lighting as they walked with a drunken stagger.

You tugged on your cardigan nervously as you scanned the room for a familiar face.

It seemed as if the whole school was here as even a bunch of the more 'studious' students were here, looking lost in the electrifying social setting.

"(F/N)!" you heard your name being called over The Wanted as you looked around, your (h/c) which you styled into loose curls swinging behind

You saw Emily running up to you on threateningly high spiked heels, looking gorgeous and sexy in a black bustier, shorts and jacket outfit.

She enveloped you in a hug and gave a shriek.

"Isn't this party of the hook?" she yelled which over the din as you strained yourself to hear what she had to say.

You grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Just then, Zander came behind Emily as he passed you a cupful of amber looking liquid, a huge grin on his face.

"(F/N)! Great to see you here!" he exclaimed as you raised your glass up and took a swig.

The liquid burned in your throat as you winced and gulped it down.

"What was that?" you rasped out as Emily laughed at your reaction, the same glass of amber liquid in her left hand.

"Whisky," Zander said as you looked taken aback.

So this was how alcohol tasted like.

"I've never tasted alcohol before," you admitted slightly embarrassed.

Zander pulled off a look of horrification as he gave a shake of his head.

"Welcome, (F/N) to the party of enlightenment," Zander joked as he gave wrapped his arm around you.

You felt uncomfortable but you let it go as you tried to think his gesture was friendly.

"Zander, this party is awesome," Emily said ecstatically as you smiled at her exuberance.

"It hasn't even started yet," Zander promised.

A good hour later, your head was starting to feel light and the music was getting a little bit too loud for you to even think.

You looked around from your perch on Zander's couch as you sipped your third glass of whisky.

You had tried to find a glass of plain water or even juice but when you asked one of Zander's friends posing as a bartender beside a box of drinks, he had just given you a strange look and said there wasn't any juice.

Or water for that matter.

You looked around at the party; there was a good number of empty beer cans littering the floor and the living room was filled with smell of alcohol, sweat and teenage hormones ricocheting of the walls.

Couples were all entwined on the couch and even on the floor as they sucked on each other's faces, oblivious to anything happening around them.

You were about to reach for a chip from the bowl on the living room table when a pale hand shot out to stop you.

You nearly shrieked as you looked up into the blue eyes of your Bio partner.

Jack gave you a pointed look as he jerked his head towards the chip bowl. "I saw a few guys spike the bowl with drugs a while ago."

You nodded as he let go of your hand and surveyed the mess around the house.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," you said over the loud music.

One Direction's 'Rock Me'.

Honestly.

Jack looked at you as he gave you a coy smile. "Ditto," he said as you noticed his eyes sweep over your outfit and you desperately hoped it wasn't stained by alcohol or anything.

You gave a glanced at yourself surreptitiously and were satisfied to find no stains on yourself.

He seemed to give a small smile as you looked at him too.

Jack swapped his usual blue hoodie and jeans combo for a black shirt but with the same jeans. His brown hair was in the same messy way it usually was.

"So how do you find this party?" you asked a little too eagerly and mentally cursed yourself for appearing eager to have him here talking to you.

Jack look at you as he contemplated his answer. "Loud," he answered with a mischievous smile.

You gave a small smile.

"Where's Emily?" Jack asked conversationally as you searched the room for her.

"Huh. I don't know," you said, suddenly worried for your best friend as you had lost sight of her after she went to the bathroom.

"I better go and find her," you said as you got up and took another swig of your drink.

You swayed on your feet for a while as you tried to shake the tilting feeling away from your system.

You saw Jack give a look that passed as concern before you stared back at him and his expression morphed back to polite boredom.

You left him after a goodbye and turned down the hall to find Emily.

Your world threatened to fall of its axis as you braced yourself against the wall of someone's bedroom.

Through your alcohol induced haze, you could hear somebody moaning and a loud grunt coming from the bedroom and your face heated up as you staggered away from the wall and risked a peek in to see if it was your best friend.

You caught sight of one of the popular girls and her boyfriend in a comprising position, seeming not to notice you at the doorway, completely red in the face.

You turned on your heel and were confronted with a particularly huge jock who was leering down at you.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" he asked as he gestured to the open door with the couple in it.

Something in his tone made a shiver slide up your spine involuntarily as you schooled your features into a disgusted mask.

"No," you said sharply as you turned back to head to the living room.

"Now don't leave me just like that sweetheart," the jock said as he grabbed hold of your wrist and pinned you against the wall.

You struggled and tried to fight him of but the alcohol mulling in your system made it hard for you to think.

"If you want I'll be happy to show you something like that," he said as he lustfully stared at your body which you tried to turn away from him.

"How's about you give me a little kiss huh?" he asked as he turned to face you, the smell of stale alcohol on his breath nearly triggering your gag reflex.

You tried to struggle as he thrust a hand up your shirt.

Suddenly he seemed to be hauled away and you slinked to the floor, trying to block out the feeling of puking.

You felt someone picked you up as you leaned into their shoulder. Before you could even register who it was, your world turned black as the music and the party faded to a silence.

* * *

You resurfaced from the dark with a sound like hammers jacking in your head.

You tentatively stretched your arms as you swallowed around your sore throat.

You heard someone thump an object down on your bedside table along with the sloshing sound of some kind of liquid… Water?

You groaned with your eyes still stubbornly closed, the memories of last night swiftly charging back into your subconscious as a feeling of guilt and panic surfaced.

You gasped and opened your eyes scanning around the room. You furrowed your brow.

There was no one here.

You looked at your bedside table and found a glass of water with some painkillers and a damp cloth.

It was then that you noticed that your forehead felt a little damp whether from the cloth or cold sweat, you weren't sure.

A cold draft caught your attention as you turned and found your window opened, the cold air filtering in like a shy guest, indirectly cooling down your overheated skin.

You walked up to your window as you scanned for signs of anyone who had just disappeared from your window.

You knew you should have felt scared but you didn't, because whoever had left from your window wasn't any danger because they had taken care of you when you were intoxicated.

At least, you hoped they did.

You closed the window and walked back to bed. You swallowed the painkillers with the glass of soothing cool water as you felt your headache ease up a little.

Without even caring that you were still in your party outfit, you turned and fell back asleep.

Before your heavy eyes closed, you spotted something on your window which soothed your frazzled nerves.

Your window was covered in frost.

Beautiful fern patterned frost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as much lately cause I'm super busy nowadays! Sorry!**

**To:-**

**_Snowtiger_: THANK YOU! It means so much to me that you love my story that much to tell others about it :') Pssh, of course I love you now that I'll give you a whole box of cookies :D Take it, take it all! :D Lol, I ain't judging if you've drank before, I have. 6 glasses of wine and a mild hangover during Christmas *shudders***

**_IShadow-ReaderI_: Aww, thanks! Ikr, me too like whaa? If only it came true XD**

**_SilverTear01_: Ouh, for a story? A drawing? A carving? Do share XD**

**_walawala koala_: Yeah, me too, lol. Thanks :D **

**_Dakota Quiocho_: Aww, thank you! That was super sweet of you to say that :'D Hmm... Every writer has their secrets ;) But Jack's real identity will definitely be revealed whether he is Jack Frost or Jack Overland in later chapters, that I can guarantee :)**

**_Kochua2012_: Thanks! I find it meh but I do prefer sweet wine though definitely not beer. It tastes like... It just tastes funny...**

**And thanks to_ ChellyErinClark, MadriElla21, frost, _and_ Randomness _for your lovely reviews! **

**On with the story and do leave a review! ****Listen to:**

**Decode - Paramore (so so so perfect for this chapter)**

* * *

You awoke to the bright afternoon sunshine by your shrill phone ringtone.

You groaned as you got up and took your phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" you mumbled into the receiver.

"(F/N)!" a loud voice said and you cringed and pulled the receiver away from your ear.

"Where are you? Are you okay? What happened to you?" Emily asked her tone panicked.

You grumbled. "I'm fine Em, just sleeping here at home," you said with a yawn.

"At home?!" she shrieked and you pulled the receiver away for the second time.

"All this time I thought you were kidnapped by some evil beast hell bent on extracting revenge on planet earth for killing its kin and You. Were. Sleeping?!" Emily said in a disbelief tone as you couldn't help the giggle that rose from your tender throat.

"I thought you went home but then I saw your car and I'm serious (F/N), don't make me go there and murder you with my own hands," Emily said indignantly as you sobered up and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry Em, but I got cornered by this really messed up jock who thought I wanted to get laid and then blacked out cause I got too drunk," you explained.

Emily gasped. "A jock? Who? What happened then? Who brought you home?" Emily fired this question at a rapid pace.

"Ugh, some guy whose face I can't remember. Someone helped me get back home though I don't know what happened next. I just kinda woke up in my own bed with nobody around," you offered truthfully.

All was silent at Emily's part of the line.

"You couldn't have just levitated home yourself right?" she asked in a small voice.

"I know that Em, someone did take me home but I don't know _who_," you emphasized.

Truth be told, even if you didn't see who it was you had a strange hunch about who it is.

But that hunch didn't even make sense.

Why would Jack bring you home in the first place?

Sudden realization hit you as you cut Emily off though regrettably and told her you needed to rest as you weren't recovered from the hangover yet.

You paced around your silent room nervously as you thought about your plan.

Maybe you could see Jack in person and ask him if he did bring you home.

Or maybe you could ask him if he saw who had helped you.

_But he would never answer me properly_, you thought, frustrated.

You then decided that seeking Jack out could be done later and all you needed was a good hot shower to make you stop feeling like a ton of bricks.

When you got under the soothing steam of your shower you couldn't help wonder why you thought that Jack was the one that helped you.

So far, the only concern he had ever shown you was looking at you in a semi worried way when you had nearly fell over in your drunken haze.

_But he did help you_, a small voice in your conscience stated.

_Whatever_, you thought, _you'd_ _figure it out soon enough_, and you promised yourself.

Half an hour later you were loitering around your empty house when you forgot that you had a Biology project to attend to and you groaned when you realized that you needed the help of the library for this one.

You then realized that your car was still in Zander's driveway as you were sent back by someone else.

You paced and thought that you should try calling him up and asking if he could send your car over.

Just as you were walking past the window to your driveway, phone in hand, you stopped short with your mouth agape.

There it was, your black Jeep, parked obliviously in your driveway.

It looked as if you hadn't been to the party at all last night.

You started to feel creeped out and pinched the skin of your arm to see if you were really dreaming.

Nope, you weren't.

You shook it off and went back to your room to get changed and head to the library.

With frozen fingers and your purse in hand, you unlocked the car and stepped in, blasting on the heater to defrost the chilly air clinging to the interior of the car.

It was then that you noticed a shimmering light that caught your eye and you glanced at the object on the dashboard.

Your eyes grew wide as you took the glittering object in your hands.

It was a rose.

But not just any rose.

A rose carved out of ice that glittered like a diamond in the sunlight.

You felt perplexed as you twirled the elegant ice sculpture in your hand, not minding the cold to it.

You shook your head.

"Jesus, what's happening right now?" you asked out loud in the silence of your car.

About half an hour later you were on the road to the library, the familiar scenery calming you from the strange events this morning produced.

As you looked at the frost covered buildings and barren trees full with snow, you couldn't help but think that your little town resembled a winter wonderland.

You arrived soon at the library, a quaint red bricked building reminiscent of a building in a bygone era.

In the library, you quickly set to finding a book or an encyclopedia about inheritance.

In this project you were supposed to be studying about the genes that produce significant traits or appearances in humans. You were suppose to be doing this project with your Bio partner, but sadly the only thing you knew about him was his last name.

As you were balancing the books gingerly on one arm, your eyes swept the almost empty library for a suitable seat.

Then you noticed a familiar mop of brown hair and your stomach immediately nosedived.

You were a 100 percent sure that that was Jack.

You were then caught in an internal dilemma.

Sit by him and ask for help with the project or ignore him and continue with your work?

_Well, it would be rude to ignore a person who helped you right?_ Your conscience asked starkly.

You gritted your teeth. _He didn't save me_, you mentally chimed in.

But you still chose option number one as you took a deep breath and walked up to his table.

"Hey, Jack," you greeted him as the messy brown haired boy's eyes shot up in obvious surprise.

You were bracing yourself for some hostile attitude but you were surprised when he gave you a small smile.

"Hey, (F/N)," he greeted you back easily.

You nodded your head towards the table. "May I sit here?" you asked innocently.

Jack's eyes grew wider marginally but nonetheless, he complied.

"What're you doing?" you asked conversationally as you opened the encyclopedia.

"Same thing you are," he said with his trademark secret slash mysterious smile that made you feel both fluttery and indignant at the same time.

"Right," you said numbly as he gave you a searching look.

"So," you cleared your throat. "What time did you get back from Zander's party last night?" you asked in a blasé tone. "Since you clearly looked non hangover-ish," you explained.

"Around 11," Jack answered back. "Oh, and that's because I didn't drink," he clarified and you flushed a delicate red.

His blue eyes were playful yet probing as you felt he had a different meaning behind his words.

You nodded absentmindedly.

"So, what time did _you_ get home?" he asked casually.

You had to stifle the look of shock that was threatening to eclipse your face. Jack never asked you a question so outright before and it had completely disarmed you.

"I don't know," you admitted. "I don't remember last night clearly, exactly."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "At all?" he asked though there was something strange in his tone.

He looked calm and composed but his eyes were wary.

"Yeah, unless you happened to know what happened after I blacked out then that would be great," you said in a nonchalant way.

You could have swore a look of panic crossed his eyes before it was smothered by his calm façade back again.

"Sorry (F/N) but I guess it might have been Zander cause I left the party soon after talking to you," he justified.

A feeling of disappointment suddenly washed through your mind as you swallowed the confusion.

"Oh, okay then," you said and plastered a cheery smile on your face and continued to scan the pages.

"Mr. Hudson says we're supposed to be doing this with our lab partners, for an essay," you said.

"So I've heard," Jack replied back with a smug smile.

You flushed again.

"Yeah, so, I would need to ask you some questions," you huffed out.

Jack nodded though the weariness in his eyes was back in full force.

You didn't get it. What was so secretive that he had to keep his distance away from you of all people?

"What color is your mother's hair?" you asked as you took out a piece of paper and a pen, ready to jot down the answer.

"Brown," he replied.

You jot that down.

"Dad's?"

"Brown too."

"Any family illness?"

"Nope."

You jot that down too.

"How about skin tone?" you asked.

"That's a bit racist don't you think?" Jack said in a joking tone.

You frowned but asked him to continue.

"Both of my parents are fair toned and so am I," he deadpanned.

You jotted that down too.

"Any tendencies to act mysterious and skirmish around other people?" you mentioned that last part casually.

Jack gave a disapproving look as you raised your eyebrows challengingly.

"No," he said that word slowly, but this time you didn't jot it down.

"Okay Miss Smarty Pants, my turn," he said with a grin.

You felt your eyes widened but you quickly compose yourself.

"What color is your mum's eyes?" he asked challengingly.

"(Your mum's eye color)," you stated.

"How about your dad?" he asked again.

You stiffened. "I don't know," you said in an apologetic tone.

Jack noticed your hesitation as he looked at you questioningly.

"Why don't you know?" the blue eyed boy asked in a probing tone.

"Because I forgot," you said defensively.

"How could you forget unless he… _Oh_," Jack said as realization hit him, his cyan eyes growing wide.

The feeling of awkwardness filled the air, thick and palpable.

"Is it…" he trailed off.

You nodded while biting your lip.

"I'm so sorry," the boy said and for the first time you met him, you could feel his sincerity in his tone.

You nodded again as the tension around the table seemed to increase by a tenfold.

"May I ask what exactly happened?" he questioned gently.

You were shock and before you knew it you told him the story that not even your best friend knows about.

"He went missing, ever since I was 2. I can't remember much except from the facts my mum told me," you said and furrowed your brow.

"He was never found and after 14 years, the police finally classified his case as a cold one," you whispered that part out, suddenly feeling distressed.

Jack gave you a sympathic gaze as he looked nodded.

The empty library couldn't feel even more suffocating.

"You want to know something about me too?" he asked as his lips quirked up in a half smile.

You nodded albeit warily unsure of where this was leading too.

Suddenly, you realized that this was the first information that Jack had disclosed willingly and you were suddenly on high alert.

"My parents passed away too and left me and my sister, she got sent to an orphanage while I was lucky enough to be left on my own," he said as he stared into the distance, lost in his own memory.

You were strucked by his confession.

"Where did you live exactly? And with who?" you asked in a perplexed tone.

Jack seemed to have come out of his reverie as he eyed you warily.

"My uncle but I'm here alone," he clarified somewhat defensively.

"Where do you stay?" you asked out of curiosity, shocked that Jack had moved into a new town all by himself.

"Uh, some street I'm still not familiar with," he said and just like that, symphatic Jack was replaced by the ever mysterious Jack.

He looked around and before you knew it, he had gotten up. "I really have to go, I haven't had my breakfast yet," he explained though it looked a little rushed.

"Oh, no problem, I still haven't too. Maybe we could…" you trailed of when you looked up and found the opposite seat empty.

"… get it together," you said that last part as the words died on your lips.

You had planned to ask him more questions but Jack was still elusive as ever.

Even though you had gotten more out from him than before, you were still curious and wanted to know more about him.

With a determined look you decided that you would after breakfast and finishing your essay which sadly only had one line written.

When you got back home from the library you immediately went to your laptop and fired it up.

Shamelessly, you typed in his name in facebook, twitter and whatever social media sites you were connected on.

Somehow you knew, but when the search results came up empty, you still felt slightly frustrated.

"Who are you really Jackson Overland?" you murmured.

* * *

It was a split second decision fueled by confusion and determination that you found yourself in the school parking lot somewhere later in the day.

You knew that this would be rude and even considered illegal but you had to find out or your burning curiosity was going to turn to flames.

You parked your jeep behind a secluded fencing area located near the school compound and got up.

Thankfully there was still someone in the school so the gates were still opened.

You got in and mercifully no one was there to notice.

You pushed in the doors to the front office as silent as you could without chiming the bells and noticed that the school office was empty.

You breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit by the computer, your fingers hovering idly over the keyboards.

You then took a deep breath as you started the ever humming computer and went to the student files.

You threw a glance over your shoulder to see if there was anybody behind you but there was no one.

With a sigh you quickly typed his name into the school files and waited almost agonizingly for the search results to be present.

When his file 'pinged' onto the screen you released the breath you had been holding and combed through it.

What you saw made your brow furrow.

His file was empty.

Absolutely empty.

Safe for his previous address but there was nothing else here.

Not even his parent's name or medical conditions or his current address.

You glared at the empty file as you quickly closed the file system and was about to shut down the computer when a stern voice cut through your actions.

"What do you think you're doing _here_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola guys! I just finished my exams to finally update this and my other stories after almost a week :D **

**To:-**

**_Snowtiger_****: LOL! It just feels like tiny jackhammers hammering away in your head. Loudly. :P Oh, cool, have fun!**

**_Little Wolf Girl_****: Yes! Their songs are so addictive and awesome :D you should try listening to The Cab, their awesome too :)**

**_SilverTear01_****: Oh, lucky you! My holidays only start next week ==**

**_walawala koala_****: Thanks! But... But... What if I'm a mango? D: **

**_winternightlullaby_****: Thanks :D Ikr, well, he has his reasons ;) **

**_FrozenGamer27_****: Unless...? You can't be implying he's evil right? D: Lol, thanks for the sweet comment :D Haha, erm, I would but the cloning machine may be broken D:**

**Thank you to ****_ChellyErinClark_****, ****_A Little Red Fox_****, ****_lovepillcats_****, ****_Guest_****, ****_MadriElla21_****, ****_Randomness_****, and ****_Haleyb29_**** for all your lovely reviews!**

**On with the story and remember to leave a review dear readers!**

**Listen to:**

**Lost, Broken, Confused - Good Charlotte**

* * *

You turned around and gave a small gasp as you came face to face with the school clerk.

A mousy woman with graying hair, she was usually friendly but could be fierce if she needed too.

"Students aren't allowed here," she clarified.

"Uhm, I was here to change my address on the school files cause it desperately needed to be changed for a field trip," you managed to keep your stammering under control as you told a lie from the top of your head.

The school clerk's glare lessened just a little but she still kept her beady black eyes trained on you.

"You could have just asked me to do it," she said sternly.

"There was no one here and I've been waiting for almost 15 minutes," you said innocently as her expression changed.

"I was only gone for 5 minutes," she muttered.

"Maybe you just didn't notice me," you offered as you got up and inched your way to the door.

The school clerk pursed her lips but let it go as she let you off with a warning to call her instead if you needed help.

You nodded your head and quickly exited the school office gratefully, literally running to your Jeep in case she changed her mind and decided to take action.

You hopped in and quickly started up the car, racing out of the school compound with your mind buzzing.

Your search on Jack had produced the results that you seriously weren't expecting. You remembered with a grimace that the only thing you had on him was his previous address from a town named Burgess.

You sighed. You had no idea where that town was.

You decided that you would give up your search on Jack as you rounded up Emily's driveway, mentally preparing yourself for her to start scolding you because of your flippant attitude this morning.

Emily opened the door as she heard the familiar rumble of your Jeep and put her finger over her lips as if to tell you to be quiet.

You nodded and switched off your car as silently as you could and walked lightly to her doorway.

Up close, you could see the dark shadows from last night beneath Emily's eyes as she gave you a hard stare.

"Sorry," you muttered as she sighed.

She knew you were referring to your callous attitude this morning but she just led you up to the privacy of her room so that you wouldn't wake up her still sleeping family.

As soon as the door closed, she rounded on you with a glare.

"What the hell (F/N), I called you up this morning and you gave me such a vague explanation and I was so worried that some mutt had kidnapped you last night and all you did was cut me off this morning?!" she silently screeched.

"Well, truth be told, it's almost late morning now," you said in a sheepish tone as Emily threw her arms up in the air with a look of annoyance.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay Em," you said somewhat defensively.

"Zander called me this morning and said that he saw you leaving last night with that guy- what's his name? – oh yeah, Jack or was it Jake," Emily explained in a more calmed tone.

You could have swore that your heart plummeted to your stomach.

So he _did _take you home.

"And when Zander went to look to see if he needed help, he had already disappeared and so did you. Now you see why we're so worried," she emphasized.

"Plus, you said you didn't know who took you home," she said in a somewhat accusatory tone.

"That's because I didn't, I was out cold from all that liquor," you stated.

Despite her anger towards you, Emily couldn't help but chuckle at your reaction.

"Lightweight," she said in a snigger.

Your only retort was sticking your tongue out at her and just like that, all the tension and anger around the both of you melted.

"Was Zander sure that it was Jack?" you asked in a small tone as you were sitting by her bed, lazily playing with the buttons on her in built flat screen TV.

Emily turned and gave you a contemplating look.

"As sure as I'll ever be," she said in a convincing tone.

"Do you have a thing for Jack?" Emily asked aloud after some time and that question nearly made you fall over.

"What?" you spluttered out.

"Thought you did," she said in a smug tone.

You opened your eyes to defend yourself but Emily beat you to it.

"It's so damn obvious (F/N)," she said in a knowing tone. "The way you seem to perk up at his name, the way you can't keep your eyes off him and the fact that he took you home does seem to show that he may have feelings for you too," Emily said with a smirk as you glared at her.

"Am I right or am I right?" Emily asked, her blue eyes alight with amusement.

You sighed but gave up. When your best friend decided something, she always stuck with it no matter how much you rebelled against her idea.

"Yeah, whatever," you mumbled under your breath.

You spent the whole day at Emily's home since you didn't want to return back to your empty house. The both of you had watched movies until night had fallen and you decided to return home.

When you were driving down the road back to your house, you suddenly had a strange notion that someone was following you.

The roads seemed eerily quiet that night and no signs of other cars could be seen. You gripped the steering wheel even tighter when you noticed that there seemed to be a glint of yellow in a cluster of trees beside the road.

You blinked once and the glint disappeared and you warily felt yourself relaxing. Despite that, the hairs on your arms were raised, your skin breaking out in goose bumps.

You were just about to shake that notion of as being silly when a dark mass ran in the front of your car.

You gave a shriek as you steered the car to the side, the tires skidding against the tar with a loud screech. You managed to stop the car from falling inside a ditch as you caught your breath.

You cautiously peeked out the window and were surprised to see the roads empty. You got out from your car carefully as you went to inspect the damage that your Jeep may have sustained.

You sucked in a deep breath and moved along the road, keeping your eyes trailed for the thing that jumped out in front of your car.

You knew it was a stupid move but you needed to see what had scared you because you wanted it to be confirmed you weren't going out of your mind due to the experiences of yesterday and today.

The moon shone with a strange glow above the scene. Almost as if it were trying to tell you…

Just then, a growl could be heard as you gasped and turned to the source of the sound.

Your (e/c) widened as adrenaline pumped through your veins at the sight before you.

It looked like a massive dog with the same murderous yellow eyes. But the strange thing was, it's fur was completely midnight black and the texture looked wispy, almost like…

Black sand.

But you knew sand couldn't move this way.

Maybe it's a werewolf? You thought in a panic. That would make so much more sense.

Its teeth were bared and it looked poised to attack, its blackened teeth glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

The black sand wolf thing stalked closer to you as you took a terrified step back.

With a jolt you realized that there was nowhere else for you to run besides the thick forest and that was an option you did not want to consider because it was already nighttime.

The roads were empty and the next rows of houses were kilometers away.

_Dear God, help me_ you silently prayed as the wolf crouched in its haunches and leapt into the air.

You lifted your hands to shield your face as you gave a loud scream of terror.

A thudding sound and a groan could be heard as you looked up in confusion. The wolf was still there in front of you but it was frozen solid…

You eyes widened when you saw its state.

Suddenly, you felt someone grab hold of your waist and before you could react, you somehow found yourself in midair.

You screamed when you saw the rapidly shrinking ground in sight and your grip on your saviors' neck tightened.

Wait, a neck?

You looked up and were shocked into silence when you saw it was Jack… His expression was strained but you could make out just a hint of a smile on his pale lips. But how could he be flying? How could he have saved you from the wolf?

"Jack? What the hell?" you choked out and for the second time that week, you blacked out to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I can't really reply individually to all of your reviews as I'm sort of in a rush but do know that I appreciate each and every single one of them :D **

**So, enjoy this chapter and please, do leave a review. I love hearing from all of you readers! :)**

**Listen to: **

**Do You Believe Me? - The Juliana Theory (perfect, perfect song for this chapter)**

* * *

Your head swam and sounds seemed to be layering upon itself, making it hard for you to distinguish whose voice it was.

You opened your eyes with a gasp and saw a familiar face topped with a mop of messy brown hair staring at you in concern.

But the funny thing was he had three faces instead of one and they kept on merging and diverging, making you dizzy.

"(F/N)," the voice said and finally, the echoing and dizziness stopped and you saw Jack staring at you with something akin to fear on his features.

"Ow," you whined pathetically as you attempted to sit up and you found out that you were home in your own bed.

You glanced at him in confusion. "How'd you get into my house?"

Jack gave you a sheepish smile as he held up your purse and when he shook it, the merry jangling of your keys could be heard.

You narrowed your eyes as you surveyed the room, looking anywhere but at him, willing your headache to go away.

"How are you feeling?" the brown haired boy asked softly.

"Like I got hit by a freight airplane," you mumbled, rubbing your head.

At the mention of airplanes, you tensed up as the onslaught of memories of what happened last night came crashing down upon you like a ton of bricks.

You gasped as you scrambled away from Jack, a look of apprehension written clearly on your face.

"You flew and there was this huge black dog thing and my car and the road," you babbled, "and I felt it, we were flying and- how can you fly?" you spluttered out.

Jack sighed as he took a seat beside you, making sure to keep a safe distance in case you felt uncomfortable. You were still curled in an upright fetal position as you furrowed your brow in confusion.

"If I tell you this, you gotta promise me you won't faint, okay (F/N)?" he asked in a sarcastic tone as you numbly nodded your head, not even registering the sarcasm.

Jack pondered for a minute, stalling. Faintly, you wondered why you hadn't bolted for the door yet but you knew if you were to run, you might just end up tripping from the shock and lingering dizziness.

"(F/N), tell me the truth, how much do you know about mythical legends?" he asked in a cautious turn.

You felt the blood draining from your face as you registered his double meaning.

"Oh shit," you cussed. "Please do not tell me you're a vampire," you whispered in a terrified tone.

"I don't need this shit right now," you murmured mostly to yourself as you looked up and saw Jack suppressing a laugh.

"What?" you argued defensively.

"Not those legends (F/N)," Jack said with a grin.

"Then?" you prodded and though you wouldn't admit it, you were curious and terrified at where this was going.

"So eager," Jack said, arching a brow.

You flushed and shot him a glare.

"I know your stalking me," Jack stated with a smirk as you flushed an even darker red.

"How-?" you asked, flabbergasted.

"I have my ways," he said in a breezy tone, but then fixing you with a hard look.

"Do you still remember the tales of the Easter Bunny, Santa, Sandman, Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost?" he quizzed.

You furrowed your brow as you nodded, not sure where he's going with this.

"Well, they are all part of a group called the Guardians who protect all the children in the world from evil and fear," he explained, his eyes shining, pleading for you to believe.

You frowned. "Jack, I don't get it."

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, trying to find a better way to explain to you. He then started fidgeting with a plain silver bracelet on his left wrist, his eyes contemplating.

Your eyes grew wide as you took in his silver bracelet as something about that plain band looked really familiar…

"I'm not supposed to do this," he murmured as he ran a finger across they silver band.

"Do what?" you asked, your frustration at his ever elusiveness rising.

"Just… Believe I'm here, okay," he warned as you shook your head in exasperation.

"Alright, just tell me the truth okay?" you demanded. "I need to know what's going on," you almost whimpered at the thought of your rapidly changing life that you had no idea of.

Jack nodded his expression softening as he gestured for you to close your eyes.

You impatiently did as you were told.

"Open your eyes when I tell you so," he whispered.

"Just promise me you're not doing something scandalous that's enough," you muttered under your breath as you heard him chuckle.

"Okay, open them," he whispered and when you did, you found that your room was empty.

With a feeling of growing dread, you got up from your bed as you scanned the room, looking for him.

"Jack?" you called out, fear gripping your tone.

You couldn't hear anything even if you strained your ears to listen.

Silence, so loud it hurt your ears.

Jack couldn't have disappeared just like that, you rationalize at the now rising panicked part of yoru brain as you looked around the room one more time.

You then remembered his words to believe that he was still here and that was exactly what you did.

You close your eyes as you began to chant mentally, I believe, I believe, _I believe._

You kept on repeating the same words over and over again until finally you felt yourself believing and when you opened your eyes, there stood Jack right in front of you, wonder etched on his face.

"You did it, (F/N)," he said as he gave you a radiant smile.

"Yay," you said weakly as you gave him a small smile.

You then noticed that something was off with Jack. He still looked the same, but there was something different about him.

His eyes were the same color, his skin was still pale except now that it had a bluish tint on the surface, his usual healthy pink lips were faintly purple but that was not what was most shocking.

The scariest thing was that his brown hair had been replaced by a mop of silver locks.

He gave you an apprehensive stare as he took in your rapidly paling face.

He then gently took you by the elbow to sit on your bed as you flinched from his cold touch. It felt as if he had bathed his hand in ice cold water when he was touching you.

With a flush that had nothing to do with the shock of the sudden cold, you sat on your bed, staring at him, trying to take it all in.

"Well," Jack said after a while, when the silence was getting suffocating. "Say something," he pleaded gently.

You put your head in your hands as you wrapped your knees around you, trying to control the hyperventilation from consuming you entirely.

"What are you?" you managed between ragged breaths, still not daring to look at him.

You heard him give a resound sigh and with a jolt you felt something cold fall on the tops of your arms and exposed neck before melting and the ice cold slush ran down your hands.

You were just about to tell Jack to stop fooling around when you were stunned into silence.

Your whole room was covered in snow and Jack was standing in the middle of it all, a reserved look on his face.

He then gestured to the snow and you took in the winter wonderland that was now your room.

Suddenly, something clicked in your head as you gasped, rounding to face him.

Your (e/c) eyes widened as you gingerly got up and stood in front of the strange boy. He towered over you as you craned your neck to look him in the eye.

"You're-" you stopped as you gulped.

His eyes were wide, silently begging you to realize.

"You're… You're Jack Frost," you whispered disbelievingly as he smile and nodded.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he hung his head and stared at you through his long lashes. "Finally, that's out," he said and relief was palpable in his tone.

At your quizzical look, Jack just laughed.

"You mean you didn't want to tell me?" you asked and couldn't stop your tone from sounding miffed.

He then broke out into a huge grin and you didn't want to admit; his smile took your breath away.

Shaking your head at your cheesy thoughts, you concentrated at the matter on hand.

"It was more like I couldn't tell you cause then I'd be breaking the oath of secrecy I took," Jack explained in a serious tone, all playfulness gone.

"Oath of secrecy?" you echoed.

"Yeah, but then you deserved to know, because this involves you too," he said in a solemn tone.

You gaped at him, perplexed.

Here he was dropping a bomb that he was _the_ Jack Frost and now he was telling you he somehow was here _because _of you.

You shook your head. This was getting all too much.

"What does this have to do with me?" you asked in an exasperated tone as your head throbbed from all the revelations of tonight.

Jack looked at you strangely. "You mean you don't know?" he asked, now sounding perplexed himself.

You threw your hands up in frustration, a growl sounding from the back of your throat.

"Of COURSE I don't know what you're talking about! Jack Frost is freaking here in my room after saving me from some nightmarish mutt and all this while I thought you were some hobo from Burgess but nooo you're the freaking spirit of winter that is supposedly a _legend_," you ranted and Jack smiled.

"Technically I _am_ a hobo from Burgess," he said with an elfish grin.

"Oh hallelujah, one part of the mystery solved," you said sarcastically.

"No seriously, you don't know what's happening?" he emphasized on the 'happening' as you just shook your head.

Jack then silently cussed as he looked at you with tortured eyes.

You reeled back from his sudden change of attitude from playful to agonize in a split second.

"Your mum hasn't told you then," he mumbled but it was more to himself as you sighed in exasperation.

Great, now even your _mum_ is freaking in on this?!

"(F/N), the mutt that was after you, it was no ordinary mutt, it was a Fearling or commonly known as a Nightmare," he explained and you arched your eyebrow.

"It was created by the boogeyman or Pitch as he is known and… And… He's coming after you," Jack said in a defeated tone as your eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"He's after me, but why?" you asked, confusion plain on your features.

"Because of your father-" he said and when he saw the stubborn and frustrated look on your face, he held up his hand as if to pacify you.

"It's a long story that started from the time you were born," Jack said as he gestured to the silver band on his hand.

"See this?" he tugged on the band as you nodded. "This is an ancient magical relic that supposedly turns any spirit back into their original mortal form."

"You probably don't remember your dad because well, because he had to go back and his time were up," Jack said and when you put two and two together, you furrowed your brow.

"Is it because of that?" you asked as you gestured at the band.

Jack nodded. "Look, I should probably start from the beginning; Pitch, or as he was known as the Nightmare King, was a dark spirit, one who craved power and evil. He vowed to destroy the earth and all of mankind so that he could rule over them with fear, and that he would be believed in," Jack said as he gave a wistful look.

You listened, enraptured as he continued his tale.

"He had already been wreaking havoc on Earth and by the time he reached here, Man in Moon had had enough that he send down one of his elite moon guards to vanquish Pitch and protect this place," Jack said as he referred to your sleepy hometown.

"So he gave the guard this band so that he could resume mortal form and take care of this place without rousing any suspicion," he said.

That's when it hit you. Your dad had the exact same silver band as you remembered playing with it when you were younger but he would always warn you not to take it off.

It was one of your earliest childhood memories of your dad, and then it hit you with a jolt.

No, it couldn't be, how could…?

You couldn't technically be half spirit, it was impossible.

"My dad was the elite moon guard wasn't he?" you asked in a small tone realizing how silly it sounded but when Jack nodded, it didn't sound so silly anymore.

"So, that makes me a-"

"Half spirit, half human," Jack finished for you.

You nodded, your mind numb and unable to process so many things at once.

"What happened?" you asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"He found Pitch and managed to temporarily defeat him, and since that day, Pitch swore revenge on your father anyway he could," Jack said solemnly.

"Shortly after the battle, your dad met your mum and they had you, but then Pitch regained his strength and found your family. Needless to say, your dad ran away to lead the monster away from his family as he told your mum to hide you as well as she could."

"But then I guess it wasn't well enough," Jack whispered that last part out.

"What do you mean?" you asked, as dread clutched your heart.

"It means that he will stop at nothing to get you," Jack said as his eyes looked conflicted.

"But he won't, not if I'm here," Jack said in a final tone.

"Why?"

"Because I was sent down here to protect you and I would not mess up on this mission," Jack deadpanned.


	7. Chapter 7

**What up guys :D So 2 updates in a week but what can I say? I'm starting to love writing this story too much :D To:-**

**_A Little Red Fox_****: Uhm, I'm not sure if she has a fear of mutts but it is interesting to see the nightmares taking different shapes than the usual horse one xD**

**_Little Wolf Girl_****: OMG, you did?! I'm absolutely in love with The Cab too :D Yeah, same here, most of my friends just roll their eyes if I ever mention that Jack Frost is real and they tell me to go and crush on a real guy but nah, I'd rather crush on Jack ;)**

**_winternightlullaby_****: Yes, that's why :D I figured this story needed a twist in it and voila! Mysterious Jack protecting the welfare of the reader :D**

**_Snowtiger_****: Uhm, basically Jack just revealed himself? Thanks for your lovely review (the exceptionally longgg one) it made me smile :D**

**_walawala koal_****a: Ermahgerd, Chet is kinda scary 3: But I updated now! So... Please don't eat me?**

**_THORina2245_****: Yeah, if any guy touched me like that too I'll punch the living daylights out of him but I just needed to add more drama to this ;) Aww, thank you! I love Imagine Dragons too, their music is just too epic :D**

**_xXAngel AlliXx_****: Thanks! Don't worry, the romance part is coming soon so stat tuned!**

**_Guest_****: Aww, really? You'd buy my book? Wow, so didn't expect that but thank you! :D Lol, maybe I'll do that if I have the time :)**

**_WhitishBlack_****: Thank you so much for your kind words! Lol, I shall be waiting :P**

**Thanks to ****_Majestic Emo Brick_****, ****_a few guests_****, ****_likhitata_****, ****_FrozenGamer27_****, ****_Pinkbubble13, Spirit of Music 123, SickHappiness,_****_MadriElla21, Abbey Grimm Dawn, I-Shadow-ReaderI, SilverTear01, _****and****_ ChellyErinClark_**** for all your lovely reviews :D And if I miss anyone, just know that I'm now typing with heavily sleep induced eyes so consider this a feat for an almost half dead person to do :P**

**Oh, and Happy Easter to those who celebrate! The Lord has risen, Alleluia! (If you're wondering, yeah, I'm a Catholic :P) Listen to:**

**Deny- Default**

* * *

You stared at him with wide eyes before snapping, your (e/c) eyes blazing with unbridled fury.

"How dare you?" you half whispered as Jack looked momentarily confused.

"How could you do this me? Then talk as if you know me or my father," you hissed.

Jack's bright blue eyes widened. "N-No (F/N), I didn't mean it like that, you saw who I really am, you just have to accept it and that is the truth," Jack emphasized.

You hung your head down, covering your eyes with the palms of your hand, your breathing turning shallow.

"What's going to happen to me if Pitch finds me?" your voice muffled by your hands.

Jack was silent and you stared up, looking at him defiantly, daring him to tell you the truth just to add to your already strained façade.

"He'll kill you if he could. He has a special vendetta against your dad, the kind that makes Pitch want to hurt even his family members. Especially his daughter," Jack said that last part with a hoarse voice.

"Why couldn't he find my dad?" you asked, admitting that even if the reasons may be selfish, you still felt that your 'dad' would be better off handling this than you.

He'd definitely be the better choice.

"Because, your father is up in the moon as we speak, protecting it," Jack explained, his voice soft. "And Pitch isn't welcomed on the moon," Jack added.

"Does my mum know about this?" you asked, finally remembering your poor mum who might or might not have known about this.

"I think she has inkling that your dad might be involved in something more but if she did, I guess she just ignored it," Jack said thoughtfully.

"And why you? Why were you sent here to protect me and not my goddamn father?" your voice sounding like a hoarse whisper.

This was the breaking point.

You could literally feel your brain implode from the overload of information.

One wrong step and you might find yourself spiraling towards the dark depths of over thinking.

Jack took a deep breath, sensing your increasing worry. "I volunteered and because I was the most… Equipped to help you," he answered.

You nodded your head numbly, finally satisfied with all his answers.

"After all this time," you said and your voice sounded far away even to you.

"I thought he had abandoned me," you said as your broke whisper made the winter spirit look at you with compassion.

"Your dad? He wouldn't," Jack said comfortingly.

And, you broke.

Your tears streamed down your face uncontrollably as you sobbed and wrapped your arms around your body to hold in whatever shred of self control you had left.

You had always thought your father had abandoned you and when you were younger, you always had hope that he would come back.

As the years past, you found yourself growing weary and shutting off to the thought that he might ever come back.

And here was a supposedly mythical cold boy telling you that your dad was indeed alive and he had never even abandoned you at all.

That he was away so that he could protect you.

_Damn this_, you thought angrily as you swiped your tears away.

You felt Jack's cold arms wrap tentatively around you but you didn't even care much less lean in. You were too far gone to even comprehend what was happening.

"It's going to be okay," Jack murmured.

You pulled back, rage clearly written on your tear streaked face.

"No it's not!" you yelled out and the look of shock that graced Jack's face nearly made you feel guilty.

"My father whom I thought had abandoned me long ago and probably died is somehow 'alive', I'm actually a half spirit, a raging mad boogeyman is after me and a boy whom I thought couldn't even _stand _5 minutes in my company turns out to be my 'protector'!" you breathed in deeply.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" you spluttered sarcastically.

The winter spirit lowered his eyes in what looked like shame.

"Tell me how I don't find this a sick joke" your voice a whisper now from your previous rage filled scream.

"I- I can't (F/N)," he said softly, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Get out," you whispered.

"What?" he asked confusion plain on his face.

"Get out of my room," you said, this time stronger as the look of confusion on his face turned to a look of hurt.

"But (F/N)-"

"Just get out," you said through gritted teeth, screwing your eyes tightly shut.

A sigh could be heard and when you opened your eyes, Jack was already gone.

You heaved a temporary sigh of relief as you sank to the ground, your head once more in your hands.

The remainder of your tears streamed uselessly down your face as you walked to your drawer and took out a locket that your father had left behind.

You traced the engravings on a shape of a crescent moon, remembering how you would wear it of you ever felt scared and wanted your father beside you.

It always made you feel as if he really was with you.

This locket that once gave you peace now only brought a surge of anger and helplessness through you.

You fisted the metal charm in your hand and hurled it across the room.

It clattered harmlessly and bounced off the walls, glimmering in the moonlight like a pair of dejected eyes.

You gave an involuntarily sob as you threw yourself onto the bed and blocked out the thoughts of Jack, your father or the confusion you felt.

You don't know if you had slept at all the whole night, but when you opened your eyes, it was already daylight.

You cracked one eye opened, your head feeling like lead.

You groaned and found out that it was the last day of school. You contemplated skipping school since you felt like crap but you didn't want to mess up your records.

_Ah, screw it,_ you thought rebelliously as you got dressed and walked to the bathroom.

In the huge mirror, you found a paler, haggard version of yourself in the mirror and you frowned. You splashed warm water on your face and the water felt good against your tired face.

You decided to go out for some coffee as you really needed a latte now.

You drove your Jeep in silence as you rounded to your nearest Starbucks, your head buzzing with the thoughts of last night. You felt mildly guilty for pushing Jack out harshly but then again, what does one say to a guy whom you thought had no interest in your existence suddenly come out and say that he was here to protect you?

Absolutely nothing.

You won't say anything to him at all.

You then remembered that just a few days ago, you had found that ice rose in your Jeep, and you figured how Jack was probably the one who took care of you when you were out cold from all the hard liquor.

Your heart throb as guilt once again took over you.

_Just give him one more chance_, your conscious whispered to you and you frowned, considering but then you realized that Jack must've been hurt by your rejection last night and the guilt intensified even more.

You parked your Jeep and found that the coffee shop was only mildly crowded and you heaved a sigh of relief. You didn't want to spend the morning fighting with other customers for elbow space.

"One latte please," you asked the lady working behind the counter.

She gave you a bright smile and nodded. She went behind to prepare your drink and after she handed you your coffee, you paid her and found a seat near the window.

The sunlight filtering in felt good on your face and the warm coffee in your hand made you hum with warmth.

Just as you were about to take a sip, you noticed a familiar mop of brown hair entering the shop and you nearly spat your piping hot coffee out.

Inconspicuously, you sank deeper into the plush chair as you saw him ordering.

Your heart was beating a rapidly in your chest as he turned around with his drink and your eyes caught his.

A myriad of emotions flitted in his blue eyes; shock, guilt and hurt.

You quickly looked down, letting your (h/c) hair cover a part of your vision as Jack disappeared behind a veil of your hair.

A few tensed moments passed as you saw his feet shuffle and then he turned to walk out the shop.

You heaved a sigh of relief when you saw that he was nowhere in sight as you laid back and sipped your coffee.

"Skipping school too?" a voice cut through your reverie as you nearly choked on your coffee again and whirled around to find Jack giving you a small smile.

"How'd-" you asked then remembered that he could turn invisible if he wanted.

"Never mind," you mumbled and the silence fell upon the both of you again.

Jack sighed as he gestured to the other chair beside you. "May I?" he asked quietly as if dreading that you might reject him again.

You nodded, your throat tight as the brown haired boy took a seat next to you, his fingers fiddling with his cup.

"I-" you both said at the same time as you flushed and gestured for him to start first.

"I'm so sorry for dropping the bomb on you like that last night," he said as his blue eyes reflected his sincerity.

"And I should also apologize for how I treated you the first time I met you," Jack said softly.

You had opened your mouth to say something but Jack raised his hand to stop you. He wasn't finished yet.

"I was trying to protect you but I wanted to remain 'invisible' to you so that you could continue on with your life like nothing happened," he explained and as he said that a hint of regret sparked in his eyes.

You nodded, feeling numb. "So that's why," you mumbled and a sheepish grin graced his face.

You took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night, it wasn't fair and it was mean."

He shook his head in denial even before you were done.

"I deserved it, I acted so callously and I should have known the magnitude of what I said would have a strong effect on you."

You flushed as you remembered your temper induced attitude last night.

Jack gave you a mischievous grin at your bashfulness.

"But damn girl, can you scream," he said in a joking tone.

You gave him a mock glare as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Just saying," he amended.

You would never say this out loud, but the change of Jack's previous elusive attitude and his now friendly one still left you a little bit shocked.

"Wait, I need to clear up a few things first" you said, absentmindedly worrying your bottom lip.

Jack shook his head in amusement.

"If you just promise to not start yelling at me in public then yeah, sure," he said with a grin.

You groaned as you dropped your head in your hands.

"You're never going to live this down aren't you?" you said around your hands.

"Nope" Jack said as he accentuated the 'p' with a humorous glint in his eyes.

You glanced up. This was your moment to rethink about everything he said with a clearer mind.

"Why is Pitch not invited back to the moon?" you asked in a conspiratorial tone.

Jack thought for a moment. "It's because he too was once after Tsar Lunar, the Great Spirit who resides in the moon and is one of the oldest guardians'. He wanted to turn him into a Fearling, much like the mutt that attacked you," he clarified.

"He's just not invited. Period. And that's why your dad remains untouched by him."

You nodded and took a sip of your latte.

"Okay, next one, how did you know I was stalking you?" you asked.

The reaction from Jack was one that you did not expect.

His face flushed but his gaze was steady. "Do you really want to know?"

You nodded now intrigued by his reaction.

"Alright, don't freak out," he warned. "But I was following you too," he admitted.

Your reaction wasn't one that he expected too.

"Aha!" you said in a triumphant tone. "I knew it, the ice rose and the frost was a dead giveaway," you said with a smirk.

Jack looked shock. "You received the ice rose?" he asked and he had the nerve to look happy.

You bit back a smile. "Yup, it's still in my freezer."

He nodded, looking strangely relieved.

"But Jack, if you wanted to keep yourself invisible from me, why'd you leave me things like this?" you asked, curiosity coloring your tone.

He shrugged but his eyes burned with something intense which he tried to cover up with his nonchalant gesture.

"I guess I wanted to figure it out," he said evasively and you guessed that he had another reason to it but didn't push it on him.

"So you did take me home?" you asked as a ridiculously huge grin adorned your face.

"The night of the party I mean," you clarified.

You then schooled your features into something indifferent hastily.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, and you were just so damn _heavy_," Jack joked as you glared at him.

You looked down at your body but felt miffed.

"Hey, am not," you retorted, sticking your tongue out at him. "I didn't ask you to carry me home," you joked but his expression remained serious.

"You didn't," you gasped.

Jack nodded, albeit a little sheepishly.

"How?" you asked dumbly.

"Well, you do remember how I could-" he looked around the slightly crowded coffee shop before leaning in and whispering.

"Fly," he said in a half whisper and your eyes alighted with understanding.

He stood back, a grin on his face. "So that's how," he said.

You nodded a look of understanding.

"And the Jeep after the party?" you asked, this bit of sudden information hitting you.

It's not like winter spirits could drive right?

Jack smiled his secretive smile as you tried to ignore the fluttering in your stomach.

He gestured again to the bracelet.

"It comes pre-pack with the abilities of a regular mortal too," he said as your eyes widened in shock.

That was one heck of a silver band he had there.

Jack then suddenly leaned up as he looked at you with excitement in his eyes.

"Hey, (F/N), are you free tonight?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

You fought back the urge to perk up with excitement at what sounded like a potential date.

Jack leaned in again, secret mystery smile in its usual place.

"Do you wanna go flying tonight?" he asked in a hush whisper as you couldn't contain your smile at his exuberance.

"Heck yeah I do," you whispered back, your grin of excitement mirroring his.


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up guys? :D Wow, I can't believe there's like 7 more likes till a 100 reviews :3**

**I'm so thankful that you guys love my story so much and let me tell you, it's a great feeling knowing that people actually love what you write :'3 So thanks guys! To:-**

**_Snowtiger_****: IKR, I'm trying not to cry :') Lol, that has happened to me too ;( and what's even more, some of my guy friends tell me that he's gay just to make me mad O; And thanks for the Easter wish :D **

**_Little Wolf Girl_****: Haha, lucky you... I'm... Not fat nor skinny, just in the middle :(**

**_walawala koala_****: Phew, nice Chet :D I think he and you will make great artists' :D Oh, I hope that he didn't puke too much rainbows that poor unicorn xD **

**Thanks to ****_MadriElla21, winternightlullaby, xXAngel AlliXx, Fenris's Lover, Guest, FrozenGamer27, daydreamer178_**** and ****_THORINA2245_**** for your lovely reviews :D Review dear readers if you want more updates ;) Listen to:**

**Learn To Fly - The Note (awesome song and so fitting for this :D)**

* * *

Night time couldn't have came faster for you as you sat around the room and mauled about the coffee 'date' with Jack.

The brown haired boy had left shortly after making his tantalizing offer of flying tonight with the excuse that he had 'human' things to do.

You stifled a laugh at his expression as he gave an exaggerated eye roll while mumbling "stupid homework," under his breath.

While you had drove back home after spending almost 2 hours in Starbucks with a certain not so mysterious now Winter Spirit, you had received a call from Emily.

"Hey (F/N)," she said in a singsong voice.

"Zander and I were thinking of asking the student body committee if we could host a Christmas ball 2 days after the real day," she explained.

You nodded even though she couldn't see you and quickly affirmed what you had heard.

"So, are you up for it?" Emily asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," you said in a tone similar to hers.

You both said goodbye as you hanged up and stared out of your window wistfully, wishing that night time would come quickly.

It was 9 o'clock sharp when your doorbell rang, shrill and full of promise.

You opened the door and saw Jack standing there, a shy smile upon his face.

"Hey," you greeted him excitedly.

"Hi," he said back with a smile. "Ready?" he asked and there was a shade of mischief in his tone.

You nodded as you looked down at your simple outfit of jeans, a black cardigan and a t-shirt of your favorite band.

Jack gave you a smirk. "That'll do for flying tonight," he said as he gave you a cheeky grin which you responded by sticking out your tongue.

"Let's do this," you said exuberantly as you walked out and shut the door.

You walked down the driveway and were greeted by a dull grey Volvo. Your eyes widened as you walked up to it and ran your hands over the cool metal surface.

"I've always loved this car," you said wistfully as Jack gave a chuckle and opened the passenger door beside you.

"It's no Jeep but it does a mean rev," Jack commented.

"Hey, my Jeep is better, I love it too," you retorted.

Jack mock winced as he laid a hand on the car's hood. "She didn't mean that baby," Jack cooed to the car while you rolled your eyes.

The both of you got in and Jack started up the engine.

The car reversed down your driveway and soon it was racing down the darkening streets.

"Whose car is this anyway?" you asked in a curious tone as Jack glanced at you wearily.

"It was a loan from one of the humans who're in league with us guardians too," Jack said. "I stayed with them for a while when I first turned back to my mortal form, they thought me a few so called 'human' things that I kinda forgot," Jack added with a shrug.

Your eyes widened as you were sure that your mouth was agape.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"There are humans that still believe in you? How old are they?" you inquired in open curiosity as Jack smiled at you and shook his head.

"Yes, there are, though a few of them only truly believe even if they are adults," Jack clarified as you nodded with a contemplating look on your face.

"But I can't see you when you resume your spirit form," you said in a hushed tone.

Jack nodded sagely, looking strangely beyond his years.

"That's because you don't believe," he stated.

That was it.

No maliciousness, no sarcasm, not even a trace of hurt.

It was just the plain truth.

You ducked your head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," you whispered.

You looked up and saw that Jack was staring at you with wide eyes. The air was tangible with regretful secrets.

"It's not your fault (F/N), this happens especially when you're grown up," he said in a kinder tone as you bit your lip and nodded your head.

The ride was silent as the car turned inside a road which was silhouetted with huge pine trees.

This road looked familiar to you.

"We're going to the High Point?" you asked in an excited tone.

You couldn't stop thinking that in just a few moments you would be airborne.

Jack grinned and nodded as the car rounded the last bend upon a hilly slope as the car stopped on the flat ground.

The High Point was the only town looking point atop a hill that overlooked the whole of your town. It was where lovers usually came to spend a few stolen moments with other but other than that, it would always remain deserted.

And what's more, you haven't been to the High Point, especially at this time so you were really excited.

You got out from the car as you and Jack walked out side by side up the dirt paved road where around the bend, you would reach the high point.

You glanced at Jack and found his face pensive, as if he was deep in thought.

_He really is handsome_, you thought silently to yourself and nearly made yourself blush at that thought.

It was true, in a plain blue shirt, grey jacket and jeans, Jack literally took your breath away. You wondered for a moment if he ever felt that way towards you too.

You looked wistfully up to the starry night sky as you wished he did.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack's voice cut through your reverie.

You shook your thoughts of as you gave him a smile. "Just thinking how the night sky looks nice," you said in a dreamy tone.

Jack chuckled as he nodded towards the sky. "Wait till you're really up there, then you'll see just how _nice_ it really is," Jack promised.

You nodded, the excitement bubbling in the pit of your stomach.

The trees were already thinning as you relished the cool night air against your face.

"You wanted to know why I never believed?" you asked aloud out of the blue, deciding to tell him what had been bugging in your mind.

Jack stopped in mid stride as a look of curiosity over took his boyish features.

"My mum used to tell me all these stories about Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and what not when I was little, and said they would always be there for me no matter what, just like my dad," you said in a mild tone, glancing at the full moon illuminating the forest in front of you.

Jack was silent as he furrowed his brow.

"I guess when he went away, I kind of stopped believing," you admitted.

Jack glanced at you and unexpectedly his features softened as he gave you a look of compassion.

"It's okay (F/N), things happen," Jack stated.

When the High Point finally came into view, you gave a squeal and ran to the railing which ringed around the hillside.

From here, your hometown looked like a maze of little boxes and twinkling lights, all bustling with mild activity under the bright moon.

The wind felt magical and the stars illuminated the horizon as you quickly pointed out your favorite constellation.

Jack jogged to catch up with you, amusement written on his features as you turned around and pointed excitedly to the stars above.

"There's my favorite," you gushed, your eyes twinkling.

"The Orion," you clarified as Jack looked towards the night sky.

He then laughed as he made out the stars forming the famous hunter's form as he nodded towards another shining star, brighter than the rest.

"That's my fave," he said with a small smile.

"The North Star," he mused and you nodded, feeling as if you could touch the stars from your position.

"I'm on top of the world," you said and gave a small twirl which earned a laugh from the winter spirit.

He glanced at you, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Come here," he said and gestured for you to come closer to him.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructed as you looked confused.

"You need to hold onto me (F/N)," Jack said and it seemed as if he was trying hold in a laugh.

You gave him a mock glare, thankful that it was dark so that he couldn't see the blush that adorned your face.

You gently wrapped your arms around his neck as you felt your blush grow even more.

Jack fell quiet and suddenly the only sounds to be heard were of the chirping crickets and the rush of a river from the forest.

You could hear his heart beat right next to your ear.

Jack tentatively wrapped his arms around your waist, effectively holding you tighter to him as your grip around his neck tightened involuntarily.

You glanced up and saw that he his blue eyes were ablaze with an emotion that he was trying to control. You could see him strain to keep a straight face.

He cleared his throat and plastered a small smile on his pale features.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

You nodded, while biting your lip and no sooner had you did, you felt your whole body rising up, shooting from the ground like a firework.

You screamed in exhilaration as the wind whipped your hair, and your heart soared very much like your body from the ground.

As soon as it started, it stopped and when you opened your eyes, you found that you were floating in midair and Jack had somehow cradled you in his arms bridal style.

His grip against you was soothing as you close your eyes and relished the feel of his arms around you.

"No, (F/N), open your eyes," Jack said in an amused tone as you did and gasped at the sight before you.

The both of you were floating quite high up but the wind there wasn't too uncomfortable as it breezed past your face like a gentle caress.

The view from up here was incredibly breath taking and when you saw it, you let out a soft gasp.

It looked as if you were floating among the stars as you looked ahead and saw the twinkling lights glimmering merrily.

Below, the illumination of your town made it feel like an ethereal fairytale.

Plus, with Jack's arms around you, you didn't want this fairy tale to end.

Subconsciously, you snuggled a little closer to him as he tightened his grip even more than you.

"It's beautiful up here Jack," you whispered in an awed tone, glancing at the silent winter spirit.

Jack looked at you with such tenderness in his eyes that it made your already wild beating heart jump all the way to your throat.

"Yeah, yeah it does," he whispered back, moving gracefully across the sky, letting you take in the scenery.

"Hang on," he said and that was the only warning he gave before he zoomed across the night sky.

You shrieked and laughed as you felt the wind whipping through your hair.

You looked down and were stunned in silence to see how gorgeous your town looked with its twinkling ethereal lights.

You gave a small sigh as you passed the sprawling hills, and flew over a less bustling place over town.

Jack halted and turned back, going from where you both started.

You never tire of admiring the stars and the view of your town as you remained silent.

You glanced at Jack to see that he had a blissful look upon his face, as his serenity seeped into your buzzing mind.

"This is the first time I flew for almost 2 days," Jack said with a grin as you gave a laugh.

It continued like this for a while until the scenery below became familiar and before you knew it, Jack was landing gently in the front of your driveway.

He gingerly put you down as you gripped his shoulder to steady your wobbly legs which were shaking from the excitement and lack of use.

Jack laughed as you nearly stumbled and shook his head, giving you his arm to support you.

You took a few moments to regain your breath, as a huge grin adorned your face.

Jack's expression mirrored yours as he too looked a little windswept.

He tucked a stray lock of your (h/c) hair behind your ear as you appraised your messy hair and clothes.

The both of you stared at each other's devilish appearance and burst out laughing, having to clutch to each other so the other doesn't fall.

But in the end, the both of you slid to the ground, laughing hysterically and clutching your abdomen.

Jack glanced at you and gave another snicker as you punched him lightly in the arm. Your laughter had almost died down and you both looked at each other in amused mirth.

Jack helped you up from the ground as he gave you a radiant grin.

You returned back his smile as he led you to your doorway.

Suddenly you realized that he had left his car behind and you momentarily looked panicked.

Jack, glancing at your expression, gave a grimace.

"I'll take the car tomorrow, besides, flying is way more fun," he stated and you nodded enthusiastically.

By this time you were near the doorway and you had already swung open your door.

You turned and saw that Jack was staring at you with his shy smile and blazing blue eyes.

You gave him a small shy smile back.

"Thanks for today, it was fun," you said with a grin and he smiled back.

"You're welcome," he said easily with a smile.

That was it then, and as the silence surrounded the both of you, your throat suddenly went dry.

Were you supposed to kiss him or give him a hug? Or were you supposed to be taking his number down.

You had absolutely no idea but you went with your gut instinct.

You stood on your tiptoes as you pecked his cheek gently.

You pulled back and saw that his expression was one of shock which quickly dissolved to disbelief and then a huge smile.

"Seriously, thank you, it was the most fun I had," you whispered and quickly ducked in your house before shutting the door.

You heard him give a chuckle before the swish of wind sounded and you knew he was flying off somewhere.

You clicked the door locked as you slid down the wooden door, wrapping your arms around your knees.

Your huge grin still hadn't dissolved yet as you blushed when you remembered the feel of his cool cheek beneath your lips.

You shook your head but you couldn't dissipate the glowing happiness lighting inside your chest.

Right then you knew.

You didn't care if he was a spirit or if you weren't technically supposed to be falling for him because of your two different worlds.

You didn't care if he knew more about yourself than you did.

You didn't care if he was your protector.

You didn't care that there was a pending rage after you.

All you cared about was the happy glow in his eyes and the look of disbelief and happiness that was written on his face when you had kissed him.

You were in too deep and you didn't know if you could back out.

Right then you knew.

You had already fallen for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Ah, I'm so happy I finally made it to a 100 reviews :D Special thanks to ****_Snowtiger_**** who was the 100th reviewer! Thanks buddy for sticking with this story! :)**

**Also to ****_IShadow-ReaderI_**** who complimented me on my song choice for each chapter, THANK YOU. It means so much that you would appreciate my song choices :) And to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much!**

**On with this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! Listen to:**

**Holding On And Letting Go - Ross Copperman (completely perfect for Jack's POV :D)**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I flew back through the window of my room, my sneaker clad feet thudding gently on the floor.

My face was still etched into that ridiculous grin as I flopped onto my bed, spent yet still pretty happy.

Just then, my door opened and Pippa's head popped in through the door. The blond haired woman smiled at me as she gestured towards my room.

"May I come in Jack?" she asked and I nodded.

It struck me sometimes how my friends have all grown up. Now Pippa is a single mother to a vivacious little girl named Desiree who had adopted me as her bigger brother.

Her husband had passed away years ago from something North had described as an incurable disease that more than often befell humans and would wrench their love ones away from them.

I called it cancer.

Despite all that, I was pretty surprised that she still believed in me even if it was almost three years when I last saw her.

"Just give me a moment," I said in a strained tone as I pulled my sneakers off and gave a sigh of relief.

Pippa chuckled as she gave me a motherly smile. "Still shoeless all the way huh," she joked as I nodded, a huge smile gracing my face when I heard her laugh.

When I was sent for this mission, I was almost convinced that I would be homeless as a human, not that I minded but it still would have roused suspicions, right?

Imagine my surprise when North told me that I would be staying with a believer and my thoughts immediately went to Jamie who still believed.

North told me that Jamie lived far away from this town but there was another believer living right in this town.

So here I was then, staying in Pippa's spare room.

"How's (F/N)?" she asked out of the blue.

I nodded my head, cautious not to let her see the reaction that came when her name came up.

"(F/N) is doing well, I just checked up on her," I said as I kept out the part that she had already found out who I really was.

Well, Pippa didn't need to know that as she was briefed about this mission too and told never to repeat it to anyone, less she might give my identity away.

Pippa nodded as she stood up, leaving as soon as she came.

"Get some sleep Jack, you looked bushed," she said as she walked to the door and flicked off the light.

She then inched her way through the door that led to the brightly lit hall and closed it softly.

I dropped my head back to the pillows, feeling for the first time I became human; the tiredness that seeped into my bones.

Randomly, I wondered what (F/N) was doing now and if she were up thinking of our day together too.

An elated smile seized my lips as I tried to smother that same ridiculous grin again.

_But Jack, you're not supposed to fall for her,_ a voice in the back of my mind whispered and immediately, my smile slipped.

I suddenly felt wide awake as I got up and walked to the window, staring out into the inky black sky only permeated by the weak rays of a crescent moon.

I stared at the familiar sight that I had seen almost every night for 300 years and gave a small smile.

I still remembered the loneliness and empty feeling in my chest every night when I saw the Moon.

It was almost tantalizing yet frustrating when I had someone so close to me but who would never answer any of my questions. It was literally like trying to talk to a brick wall that had a semblance of life in it.

I released a breath and watched my heated breath fog up the window.

Hmm, being warm was still a shock to me. Even if my skin was still cold by human standards, at least I had some body heat.

One point down on the freak scale.

I then thought about flying as my thoughts subsequently went to (F/N) and the denial came in full swing back again.

I wasn't supposed to be falling for her, I knew it, but I couldn't deny that there was something between us.

Something completely unexpected.

I had initially no interest in her when I first met her other than keep her safe from the evil that would soon be after her but all that changed the day in the library.

It was amusing yet exasperating seeing that she was so close to finding out that I wasn't who she thought I was yet she still remained clueless.

But then I realized I _wanted_ her to find out. Why?

Because I didn't want to remain invisible anymore.

Now I was vaguely aware of how my actions tonight would impact our relationship together.

I couldn't fall in love with her today, tomorrow or possibly ever.

Heck, even I didn't know if I would wake up tomorrow here or find myself back in the Workshop where North would tell me I had done my part for the mission and that I was free to live as Jack Frost again.

I couldn't do that to her.

She deserved so much more than someone who doesn't even know if he would be able to see her tomorrow.

I sighed as I let my forehead rest against the cool window pane.

The thoughts still buzzed in my brain but I pushed them aside.

There would always be another tomorrow.

I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm so, so, ****_sorry_**** that it has been a month since I've updated cause I've been really busy with my mid terms as it's an important exam. But I'm back! Haha, so to:-**

**_Snowtiger:_**** Thanks! Nah, you're not cheesy... Buddy ;P *sighs* yes, he is a dreamboat *swoons***

**_IShadow-ReaderI:_**** Yeah, trying not to fall for someone is hard, lol. Thanks again! :)**

**_JackFrostlovr21_**** and ****_THORina2245:_**** Thanks for the compliments on the music :D **

**_Alverie Army:_**** Lol, hi~ :D **

**And to ****_foxchick1, DayDreamer425, Invader Xen, MadriElla21, SugarHigh80, Singer of Water,_**** and ****_PinkBuble13_**** for your sweet reviews :D **

**Also if you guys have any songs you would like to share for 'Intricate Smiles' feel free to do so :D I'll mention you! **

**And also, the dramatic parts are coming in soon ;) Listen to:**

**Heavy In Your Arms - Florence And The Machine (great song!)**

* * *

It was the start of the school holidays and you were sitting in your room, reading a book when the phone rang.

You tried ignoring it as you were currently reading a good part of the book but the phone had an uncanny ability to grow louder with every ring.

Sighing in resignation, you picked up the phone and were surprised to hear Zander's voice.

"(F/N)?"

"Hey Zander," you greeted casually as you rearranged yourself on the bed to get into a more comfortable position.

"Um, I was wondering if you were free… Right now?" he asked hesitantly and you vaguely wondered why he was so nervous.

Alexander never got nervous unless it was a big issue.

"Tell me you didn't over feed your goldfish again," you mocked in exasperation.

Through the line you could literally feel him flush in indignation.

"Hey, that was one time and we were only 8," he said in amusement.

You snickered. "Yeah, a dead goldfish and a stuck toilet bowl."

"Just for that one time," he added in a mock defensive tone.

The both of you chuckled when you remembered the time when Zander accidently killed his father's goldfish and tried flushing it down the toilet with a huge wad of toilet paper.

Suffice to say, the Davidson's had to cope with a faulty toilet for a week.

When the laughter died down, you cleared your throat.

"Yeah, I'm free right now, what's up?"

"Nothing much but I'll come by in about a minute," he added and just as you were about to ask him why he hung up.

Mystified, you put the receiver down and shrugged.

Normally you would be exceedingly curious whenever anyone left you hanging but ever since discovering that ancient myths exist and that they go to the same school as you…

Yeah, not so much.

A few minutes later you heard the unmistakable sound of a car arriving at your driveway and smiled when you confirmed it was Zander's car.

You went down and opened the door to see your guy friend looking rather bashful and nervous.

You had barely greeted him when he took gestured for you to follow him to his car.

Curiosity got a hold on you as you followed him.

Then an idea suddenly struck you. What if Zander had caught an alien and was about to show it's carcass to you?

It's not as if they don't exist. I mean, if Jack Frost could be alive, breathing and of course – super hot, then of course aliens could too.

Except, not the super hot part.

Zander stopped and gave released a small breath.

You waited for him to compose himself before speaking up but he still looked as if he had committed a felony and was about to admit murder to you.

"(F/N), will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?" he asked all of the sudden that you had to wrap your head around it.

"Um, sure," you said, your (e/c) eyes wide.

"But couldn't you have just asked me over the phone? I mean, you didn't have to drive all the way here and look like you were going to confess something," you joked but the look on his face stopped you.

He looked almost contemplating.

Zander ran a hand through his blond hair as he looked down on the ground.

You were starting to feel a bit strange as this wasn't the Zander you knew. He was too fidgety and nervous all the sudden that it started to make you feel uneasy.

"Actually, I do have a confession to make," he said and your head snapped up.

It was silent for a minute before you sighed.

"Please don't tell me you murdered somebody," you muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"No silly, it's more serious than that," he said as your curiosity piqued.

"Well…" you prodded him.

He took another deep breath.

"It's just that – look, (F/N), I've had a crush on you for almost forever and I just wanted to tell you before – in your best friend's words, 'it'll be too late'," he said and almost looked apologetic.

The words took a moment to sink in your mind.

Crush… Zander… Forever…

Oh, hell.

"What?" you spluttered.

_Wow, nice comeback (F/N), way to make it subtle_, you mentally chastised yourself.

He looked at you weirdly and repeated the same sentence.

You held your hands up, already knowing what he said but just not believing it.

"No, no, I meant, _why?_" you emphasized.

"I don't know, what do you expect me to do, come up with a list of why I find you attractive?" he deadpanned and you would have laughed at his expression had he not just announced the fact that he fancied you.

You shook your head.

"And besides, I thought I had my chance at the party, Emily said so."

"She did?" you asked, silently mortified.

"Yeah, she said that you had a crush on me too and that you didn't believe we could be together. So Emily knows about my… Feelings, and just asked me to roll with it," he explained, his face an innocent mask of expectancy.

_Emily!_

You bit your lip at the chagrin you felt at your best friend's prank… And at the expense of Zander's feelings, the nerve!

But when you thought about it, Emily's suggestion didn't contain any maliciousness, other than the fact that she truly thought that you and Zander would go well together.

Besides, she did make it her life mission to hook the both of you together.

Then there was another problem…

How were you supposed to tell him you didn't really like him in that way and that you were sorta, kinda, maybe, _hopefully_ involved with a certain children's legend?

You let out a puff of breath you didn't realize you had been holding and watched as it solidified into chill smoke.

"I- I really don't know what to make of this," you said softly.

"I'm sorry Zander, I love as you a friend, truly I do, but there's just… Someone else," you replied feebly as Zander's face fell but he still nodded.

"It's that new kid isn't it?" he asked as his tone laced with bitterness.

You guilty look must have been written all over your face because Zander's eyes then hardened.

"If he didn't move here, would things have been different?" he asked and you felt crushed by the meek hope in his tone.

You didn't know how to answer as you didn't want to lead him on.

"I-I don't think so Zander, I'm so sorry," you whispered as his face fell.

It was silent for a while as the both of you tried to figure out what to say.

Zander seemed to have made up his mind about something as a small smile graced his face.

"Well, just to let you know (F/N) I've loved you for a long time and-

You didn't hear the rest of what he had to say because just then you saw Jack rounding down the street but when he saw you and Zander, he froze.

It didn't take an expert to see that he had heard Zander's confession towards you.

A strange look clouded Jack's face and before you could even say anything, he turned around and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! A few things:-**

**Snowtiger: Yes, so happy that the holidays are here! Oh, and I'm a Gemini, to answer your question :)**

**To the rest of you, thanks for your wonderful reviews and do leave one at the end! Listen to:**

**So What If You Go - Adelitas Way **

* * *

You muttered a hasty excuse to Zander who looked slightly bewildered as you took after Jack.

"Jack!" you yelled as you rounded down the street and saw his hunched form.

He didn't seem to hear you as he sped up and you jogged after him.

"Jack!" you yelled again, this time desperation crept into your tone.

He stopped and you could plainly see his tension as his back was ramrod straight.

Jack turned around and greeted you with you a forced smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

You caught up to him, resting your weight on your knees as you breathed in deeply from the physical exertion it took to catch up with him.

"Hey, (F/N)," he said casually though there was an edge to it.

You didn't know what to say him as this situation was so out of depth for you but you decided to go with the first thing that popped into your head.

"I'm sorry," you blurted out.

His blue eyes shadowed with something that looked like spite and jealousy but as soon as it came, his strange look was gone.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, his tone curious.

He stared impassively at you as you gaped at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you look as if you swallowed a lemon and literally ran away from me like a scalded cat," you snapped as a look of incredulity stole across his features.

He then composed his expression into a look of passivity as he regarded you coolly.

It strangely looked as if it was the same hostile look that he had given you the first time he had met you.

"If you mean the scene where Zander was revealing his feelings - then by all means, I don't mind."

Your eyebrows shot up as you stared at him in disbelief.

Suddenly it sank in.

"You're… You're _jealous?_" you asked as the word felt so foreign on your tongue.

Jack's nostrils flared as he looked at you in silent rage.

His anger honestly made you flinch slightly.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, denying it stubbornly.

"Then _why_ are you acting like _this?_" you yelled, throwing your hands in the air as you felt exasperated.

"It's nothing," he replied frostily. "If I was interrupting something between you and Zander than I apologize," Jack said in a final tone as he turned around to leave.

The gut wrenching feeling you felt at his callousness made you feel helpless at the same time a panicky fear settled deep within you.

"There is nothing between me and Zander!" you yelled at his turned back.

Sighing, you walked up to him and faced him as you gave him a glare.

Jack just turned his face away and you could plainly see the hurt in his eyes.

It made your heart clench in pain.

"It's okay, (F/N), I won't mind if you go with him, it's perfectly alright with me," he said but his words contradicted his actions as he stared sullenly at the ground.

"Goddamnit Jack! Can't you see?!" you practically shrieked.

"I'm in love with _you_," you shouted it out as the silence that suddenly enveloped the both of you seemed suffocating.

Jack turned around, shock written plainly in his face.

"You…?" he trailed off as his stared at you agape.

You nodded frantically as you advanced towards him so that you were staring up at him.

Taking a hold of his hand, you swallowed noisily.

"Yes," you confirmed as Jack just stared at you in frozen shock.

You had expected him to at least be relieved or have a positive reaction- but what he did was the complete opposite.

"No…" he whispered as a look of confusion clouded your features.

You cocked your head to one side as you felt Jack pull away his hand.

"It's not suppose to be like this," he said, his voice a deathly whisper.

"Not suppose to be like what?" you asked, your (e/c) eyes widening in panic.

Jack took a step back from you and you flinched when he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We're not supposed to be like this," he said as he gave a stubborn shook of his head.

"You weren't suppose to fall in love with me," he said as it suddenly came crashing down on you.

A lump formed in your throat.

"You're lying," you said quietly as he looked at you in disbelief.

"It's written so clearly on your face- you love me too, if not you wouldn't have been so angry at what happened with Zander," you said slowly as forced incredulity found itself on his face.

It was silent for a while as you thought you could see a look of confliction in his eyes when he glanced at you but it immediately melted away as a look of determination solidified on his face.

"You're wrong," he said quietly and you almost didn't hear him.

You wished you hadn't heard him- you honestly too late, but the pain that ripped its way in your heart told you otherwise.

"But-

You said but were cut off when he faced you with a look of fierce denial.

"(F/N), I don't honestly care if you went with Zander- we can't be together," he said harshly as your breathing caught in your throat.

You heard him say something else, but you didn't care.

He was going to abandon you.

And that thought scared you to the very core.

You took off in a brisk walk back to your house and noted with relief that Zander's car was gone.

There was only so much drama you could take in a day.

You tried to ignore the sinking feeling in your gut as your eyes watered up but finally broke down in tears when you shut the door.

* * *

Nighttime wasn't any easier.

The nightmares swirled around you as his words kept on echoing in your subconscious, ringing with finality and such harshness that it made you sob even in your sleep.

You awoke; the pain in your heart too much to bear as you shook of the last remnants of Jack's cold expression when he rejected you.

You were just about to get out of bed to rinse the tear tracks from your face when you heard it.

A rustling sound.

"Love- so very temperamental isn't it?" a voice from the shadows said as you gasped and looked towards the dark corner in your room.

Materializing like a dark fog, you flinched when you saw a figure appearing from the darkness.

His grey face leered condescendingly at you as you backed away from him- a terrified expression on your face.

He reached out a hand towards you as you screamed- a sound that made his grin impossibly bigger.

"So much fear," he whispered as his black robe swished with every step he took.

You cowered against the wall as he strode towards you, leaning in so that your faces were mere inches away from you.

He smelled of darkness and broken dreams.

"Oh, but I love fear-

He trailed off as he came in closer to sniff the air around you.

"Especially yours… _Halfling_."


	12. Chapter 12

**A few things, to:-**

**_Alvarie Army:_**** He didn't call her a name, she****_ is_**** a Halfling- half mortal and half immortal because her dad's a moon guard :)**

**_FrozenGamer27_****: OMG, sorry, didn't mean to make you guys cry :( **

**_Snowtiger:_**** Haha, thanks, I love that song too. Erm, I haven't actually wrote my favorite part yet but I will- it comes at the end of this story which is actually, soon :) **

**_PinkiepieandRarity101:_**** Haha, just wanted to say that your reviews are amusing, thanks :) **

**To the rest, thank you for your amazing reviews and do leave one at the end!**

**So, the last chapter caused quite a ruse and I apologize for not warning you guys sooner. Just to tell you, this chapter too has some surprising twist of events. Don't say I didn't warn you. Please, please, please listen to:**

**Dance With The Devil - Breaking Benjamin (it's perfect!)**

* * *

You shrieked as you attempted to get away but the strange man just kept on following you.

Suddenly, you found yourself cowering against the wall, the blood rushing to your ears as you thought you might puke.

"There, there, I know you're scared, but trust me, when I get through with you…" he let his threat hang in the air, open and terrifying as his amber eyes glinted maliciously at you.

"Who- Who are you?" you asked, momentarily sidetracked and forgetting what Jack had told you.

He gave a scoff of indignation as he stroked one pointy finger on his chin.

"So your shamble of a Guardian didn't tell you who I was, didn't he?" he asked in a belittling tone, trying to intimidate you.

Suddenly, it hit you.

"The boogeyman?" you whispered as his grin grew wider.

"And she remembers! How lovely," he said as he narrowed his yellow eyes into slits.

"My, my, you do look so much like that damn father of yours… It makes me… Furious," he purred as he kneeled down to look you in the eye.

You hastily tried to back away from him but his hand suddenly shot out- fingernails digging hard into your skin that you gave a muffled whimper.

"I wonder how he will take it, when the daughter he left- to protect- out of the sudden…" he leaned closer so that his breath was tickling your ear.

"-died," he finished and lifted you by your hand while throwing you to the opposite of the room.

A rush of pain blinded you when you collided with the wall and you gave a groan of pain.

The boogeyman was advancing towards you again, with a look of evil reflected plainly in his face.

Suddenly you understood the meaning of the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

His stare alone felt like it could pierce a knife through your soul.

"Or maybe, I'll just turn you into a Fearling," he crooned, lifting you up and throwing you once again to the other wall.

A high keening wail escaped from your lips as you felt the solid impact of the wall and you could have sworn you heard something break.

He strode towards you again and you couldn't help the tremble of fear you felt at his presence.

"Besides, the daughter of a moon guard will make a delightful addition," he said and your eyes widened when you saw what looked to be a scythe made out of black sand suddenly appear in his grey hands.

The boogeyman poised the evil looking contraption and was about to bring it down on you when you lifted up your hands, a terrified shriek leaving you.

"No!" you screamed as a sudden blast of heat that escaped your fingertips shocked you.

You heard him give a small yell and when you opened your eyes, you were bewildered to see… Moonlight?

Pure light radiated from your fingertips, forming a shield that protected you from his scythe's impact.

The boogeyman's look of rage was terrifying as he glanced at you with a venomous look.

"Impressive, but let's see how long your pathetic shield can keep up!" he snarled and was about to bring the weapon down on you again when your window burst open and bits of frost flew everywhere around your room.

Rising from the window, with a staff in hand was Jack who spared you one glance and then turned to the boogeyman, rage written clearly on his face.

"Pitch," he growled as the boogeyman smiled.

"Ah, Jack Frost, long time no see," he said and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Was planning to keep it that way, _boogerman_," he said maliciously as Pitch's eyes widened in anger.

"How dare you?!" he screeched as he lunged forward, scythe at the ready.

Jack expertly dodged his hit as he retaliated with a blast of ice on Pitch's face, causing a few cuts to appear on his grey complexion.

Pitch snarled as he swung his scythe again, narrowly missing Jack's head as the winter spirit ducked and used his staff – slamming it into boogeyman's back.

By now you were terrified as you witnessed the fight, the heat from your fingertips long gone.

Vaguely, you wondered what could have brought Pitch here and then you realized- your fear of losing Jack.

It was so strong that it even attracted the King of Nightmares to haunt you in your sleep.

And now he had found you.

You gasped when you saw that Pitch managed to get the upper hand as he used his nightmare sand to swirl around Jack's hands, throwing the winter spirit off and making him fly across the room- to where you were.

"Jack!" you yelled as you immediately tried to assess if there was anything broken in him.

He gave a weak wheeze, trying to get his breathing back.

"Run, (F/N), go, I don't know how long I can-

He was interrupted when Pitch used is nightmare sand again, to string Jack up and make him look like a marionette.

Enraged, the winter spirit's face contorted into a frightening snarl as the crook tip of his staff began turning blue.

The air in the room felt as if it had gone a few degrees colder as you shivered.

With a blast of his power, Jack's staff emitted a frozen pulse that froze the dark manacles around his hand and to an extent, Pitch's scythe.

Jack used the frost to his advantage as he aimed a kick at the frozen staff, effectively shattering it into a million pieces.

Pitch gave a slight gasp as he backed away from the now angry winter spirit.

Jack's anger made his whole form illuminate with a light blue sheen, as if the raw emotion alighted his power.

The Nightmare King held up his hands in a show of surrender and you couldn't help the relief you felt.

Jack was here to save you.

He always did.

With a surprised gasp, you didn't realize that Pitch's nightmare sand was winding its way to your leg as the damn sand suddenly lifted you in the air and brought you into Pitch's arms.

Jack made a move towards Pitch but he immediately fashioned a knife from his sand and held it to your neck.

You trembled when you felt the cool blade pushed into your skin.

"One more move, Frost, and the Halfling becomes a Fearling," he said in a voice like poison silk as his amber eyes narrowed.

Jack hesitated for a minute, before reluctantly ceasing his powers, the light leaving from his form.

His shoulders slump as he gave a sigh of defeat.

He looked up at you with an apologetic look in his weary blue eyes.

_"I'm sorry,"_ he mouthed as you bit your lip, trying to hold back the tears of frustration from dripping down.

Pitch chuckled, a sound that resembled choking a crow to death.

"Very good, Frost, now hand me the silver band," he said as Jack's eyes lighted with anger but before he could even make a move, the blade pressed harder into your skin.

You whimpered from the pain as you felt a few drops of warm liquid forming at the tips of the blade.

Jack scowled but nonetheless abided as he roughly handed Pitch the silver band.

Immediately, Jack disappeared, but you knew he was still in the room.

You close your eyes and chanted, I believe, I believe, _I believe_.

Opening them, you breathed a small sigh of relief when the now white haired Jack was standing in front of you.

With one hand, Pitch admired the silver band before tossing it into a pocket of his cloak.

"Easier to haunt kids now that they can see me," he explained as Jack gasped.

"Pitch! You little…" but a scream from you cut him off as the pain in your neck blinded you.

Jack spluttered and froze, his blue eyes wide.

"Please, don't hurt her, I'll do anything" Jack said desperately as the pain stopped and you nearly fell over.

Pitch toyed with the idea in his mind as he finally grinned.

But before Pitch could say anything, Jack interrupted with a statement that choked the breathing in your lungs.

"Does the offer still stand?"

Pitch too was caught off guard as he studied the winter spirit now with a new curiosity.

"I'll join you, and… We could rule together, as you once said," Jack replied, the sudden coldness in his voice unmistakable.

"My, my Jack, would you really turn your backs on the Guardians… All for a simple girl?"

Jack nodded, a dark look clouding his eyes as he glanced derisively at you.

"My fight with you made me realized how… Tiring it is being on the good side."

You could have sworn you gave a choked gasp.

Pitch seemed to be taking his time in considering Jack's offer as his amber eyes glared- snake like at you.

"Hmm, the daughter of a moon guard or the prince of winter, I wonder…"

Suddenly, he released you as you went falling to the ground.

The breath left you in a 'whoosh' as you immediately scrambled to get back up.

You got up just in time to see Jack and Pitch shake hands, and the terror that flooded your chest was raw and unmistakable.

Betrayal.

Jack had betrayed you.

"Jack! How could you?" you questioned brokenheartedly as you swore you saw a look of shame pass his face.

But it immediately wiped out to reveal the new evil Jack's sneer.

"Pretty easy," he replied nonchalantly as Pitch gave a chuckle.

"Your well on your way already… My dark prince," he said, laughing eerily.

Jack walked up to Pitch's side as the Nightmare King placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Au revoir," Pitch said as Jack gave you an impassive look.

In a blink of an eye, they disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Once again, thank you for your lovely reviews and I would have answered each of them personally, but I'm kinda in a rush now, sorry. Just to let you know, I'm currently really busy as my trial exam is coming up, so_ please_ bear with my slow updates. And I hope I did the Australian accent justice in this chapter (you'll find out soon). Please listen to:**

**Shadows Die - Black Veil Brides**

* * *

You were shocked into a stunned silence as you gaped at the place where Pitch and Jack had literally evaporated.

Slowly, your senses started awakening again and the first thing you registered was numbness.

Anger and sadness soon followed suit.

How could Jack have done that to you?

Why did he do that?

The sting of his betrayal lashed at your fragile heart with every thought of his cruel smile.

Suddenly, you weren't sure.

What if, Jack had done that to _protect _you?

You then mentally snorted.

Protect you, how exactly?

And then it dawned on you.

He had unwittingly sacrificed himself to be a Fearling in order to save you.

With a sharp gasp, you got up from the floor and paced around the room, trying to…

Trying to do what, exactly?

Go after them? It was insane by even your standards.

You then thought that maybe Jack might have brought some back up and you were momentarily relieved- until you remembered that you didn't even know the name of the human he stayed with.

It only left you with one more choice.

Start yelling.

"Hello! Mystical Guardians!" you shouted into the empty air and you vaguely realized how much of an idiot you looked right now.

"Santa Claus! Tooth Fairy! Sandman! Anybody!" you said, your voice cracking on desperation.

"And then, the Sheila forgets the Easter Bunny," an Australian accented voice said from behind you and you nearly fell back when you saw who it was.

A really, really tall grey bunny with strange markings on his head and hands. He also had a set of mean looking boomerangs in his paws.

You didn't know what had came over you, but you were suddenly elated by the sight of this bizarre rabbit, that you went barreling into his arms, burying your face in his grey fur.

"Oh, thank heavens," you blubbered as the bunny looked at you with a strange look but nonetheless; let you wrap your arms around him.

"What's 'appened?" he questioned in that thick accent of his and suddenly, it struck you.

The Easter Bunny was in your room.

Giving a shriek, you immediately let go of him as you backed away none the more graceful, your back hitting the wall.

"How did you get in here?" you questioned.

The rabbit gave you a look as if to say you're crazy as he gestured to a magical portal on the floor behind him.

That's funny; the Easter Bunny just looked at you as if you were crazy. Hmm, wasn't that supposed to be the other way around?

A moment passed where the Easter Bunny just stared at you and then…

"Are you sure you're not crazy, I mean, with the hugging and then the screaming?" he questioned and you shook your head.

"I gave up being sane when I met Jack," you muttered but unwittingly, you had caught his attention.

"Jack?" he asked urgently. "As in _Jack_ Frost?"

You nodded. He looked panicked.

"How is tha' lil guy? Haven't seen him around much and-

"He gave himself up to Pitch to keep me safe," you blurted out and the whole room suddenly went silent.

Wow, talk about being subtle (F/N).

"He… He what?" the rabbit spluttered, trying to control the nausea he felt.

It suddenly struck him then. "You're tha' Sheila he's protectin', ain't ya? The daughter of tha' Moon Guard?"

Your silence must have confirmed it for him because the huge rabbit then started pacing around the room, muttering under his breath.

"When did they leave?" he questioned in a breathless tone, advancing towards you.

"Just- just a minute ago," you stammered, feeling intimidated by his tall stature.

His emerald eyes widened as he released a few selective curse words that sounded foreign to your ears.

"Crikey! Tha' tosser! Why, I'll have his-

He then seemed to notice me as he carefully walked towards you again.

"Ankle biter, ya think youse be alright here?" he asked, emerald eyes full of concern.

Before you could even reply, he interrupted.

"Ya know, while I go and save that scrawny show pony's arse."

Your eyes widened when you realized what he was trying to tell you.

"No," you vehemently said as you glared at him. "I will not stay here, biting my nails while you go and bring Jack back!"

The rabbit looked offended as he leveled a glare at you.

"Oh, and might I propose how bloody brill'ant it is to bring an ankle biter along," he glowered. "It's not as if you can take care of yourself, Sheila."

You then got on your tiptoes as you faced him eye to eye.

"Try me."

Throwing his paws up in the air, the huge Easter Bunny gave a sigh as he nodded.

"Alright, bu' on one condition," he said, scowling. "We do it, my way."

"And what way would that-

The ground beneath you suddenly gave way and gravity took a hold of you slid past tree roots, your terrified scream filling the strange tunnel. It felt like a slide- a bizarre, outlandish one- as you tried to avoid the overhanging roots or shoots that threatened to smack your head. Suddenly, like a chute, the tunnel ended and spitted you out, crumpling you into a heap on the ground.

Beside the makeshift tunnel, the Easter Bunny appeared in another one of those deathly contraptions, looking at you with a smirk on his face.

"If you ever, _ever_ do that again, I will stew every single one of your eggs," you said and flashed him a death glare.

The rabbit just laughed as he helped you up, ignoring your mutinous gaze.

He then started hopping forward and you were left behind. Giving a sigh, you followed hot on his heels.

"Hey, Easter Bunny, mind slowing down a bit?" you called as the huge mass of grey fur stopped, turning back to give you an unfathomable look.

"The name's Bunnymund," he offered as you manage to catch up with him, already out of breath from that light sprint.

"(F/N)," you gasped, clutching your sides.

He stood on his hind legs, supporting your shoulder as you tried to get the oxygen flowing back to your brain.

"You might want to hold on tight," he said, out of the blue and before you could even open your mouth you question what he meant, he grabbed you by the waist, tossed you on his back and started running at a breakneck speed.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?_" you yelled as the scenery passed by you at lightning speed.

"No offense, but yer not really a fast runner," Bunnymund said as he suddenly came to a screeching stop.

You groaned as you rested your head in his fur. God, you felt like you were going to be sick.

Prying your eyes open, you took in the scenery before you and gasped.

It looked like a setup for a horror movie. Trees closed in eerily from all sides as they blocked the moon rays from filtering in, the darkness making the whole place look almost black.

It didn't help that you were standing directly in front of a creepy looking cave with jagged edges, either.

"Where are we?" you whispered, suddenly hyper aware of the darkness surrounding you, as if closing in on you.

A tense moment passed as Bunnymund gathered his wits.

"We're in Pitch's territory."


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright guys. so here's the epic battle scene you guys have been waiting for- more than 2000 words worth of action. Thank me with reviews, people ;) Listen to:**

**Adrenaline - Shinedown (please, please, pleasseeeee listen to this, I wrote the whole chapter to this song and I already did write you the good bits of this story so PLEASE just listen to this!)**

* * *

"Stay quiet," Bunny whispered, unsheathing a few of his wooden boomerangs.

You nodded, unsure of how to protect yourself and silently, you hoped that the strange moon light would come to aid you again less you get into trouble.

The Easter Bunny then slowly inched into the cave, his ears twitching and you followed suit.

To anyone, this cave might have looked like a normal one, but truth be told, the atmosphere gave you the creeps.

It felt as if someone was watching you.

The shadows and darkness in the cave almost looked as if they could move and were alive.

You shuddered at that thought.

Keeping silent, you followed the huge rabbit down the winding rough trail of the cave, keeping your hearing and senses sharp.

Bunnymund then led the way down until the both of you reached a sort of junction, where there were two more cave openings. Nose twitching, the Easter Bunny sniffed the right entrance first, and then the left.

"I can smell Jack in the left one, let's go," he whispered as he silently rushed down the left cave.

You trailed behind him, completely freaked out but you had to save Jack. You couldn't back away right now.

Gingerly avoiding the rocks that haphazardly littered the cave floor, you couldn't help but feel a little jumpy when anything went bump. Plus, the light from the outside couldn't really reach in and drenched the cave in semi darkness.

Recalling the warmth in your fingertips, you struggled to reconnect with that heat, putting all your concentration into conjuring the light back.

Tentatively, small rays escaped your fingertips as you heaved a sigh of relief. Bunnymind seemed to have noticed that light as he gave you an appreciative smile.

"Right, thanks for the 'lil source of light, now if you could just illuminate the front…"

You did what he told you, lifting your hand higher so that the light could spill to the front.

What greeted you when your rays fell on them made you scream and Bunny yell.

Red eyes, glinting with bloodlust seemed to appear out of nowhere and wisps of dark substance formed and molded into-

Wolves.

Snarling, teeth snapping, black wolves.

Bunnymund immediately threw his boomerangs and you felt the same heat make its way on your other hand.

A ball of pure, undulated light formed on your left hand and without thinking, you threw it at a wolf that was edging towards you.

The dark shadow dissipated only to be replaced by another one of those monstrous dogs. You immediately raised both of your hands and the same powerful light filtered out, hitting the shadow right in its face. The shadow vanished, leaving behind a single wisp of black smoke.

You turned to see Bunnymund fighting off about four of those terrifying beasts as boomerangs flew back and forth around the narrow cave.

Just then, you noticed a stray shadow, slowly stalking Bunny who had his back turn.

"Bunnymund!" you screamed. "Watch out!"

You then threw another potent ray of light and the wolf disappeared with a whimper. Bunny turned around after having throwing off the last of those wolves.

"Thanks Sheila," he said, grinning up at you.

"See, I told you I'd be useful," you said as you threw him a smug smile and his grin leeched of his face as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, don't push ya luck," he grumbled as he carried on forward.

The cave was winding down as the walls became wider and the floor smoother and you instinctually knew that the cave was going to end in a huge tunnel or space of sorts.

Your assumption proved correct.

The lines of the cave evened out to reveal a huge, cantankerous clearing with only the barest hints of light filtering from above.

Stalagmites and stalactites hung from the ceiling and protruded from the ground, giving this place an eerie, dead feeling.

This place unnerved you.

Shuddering, you huddled in closer to Bunnymund's comforting warmth as you followed him, keeping your eyes peeled for the slightest hint of danger.

A sudden, low moan could be heard from behind one of the stalactites by the edge of the cave and you and Bunnymund immediately rushed to where the sound was coming from.

When the both of you reached there, peering behind the sharp rock, your breath caught in your throat.

It was Jack.

Or what appeared to be Jack.

His blue hoodie was shredded beyond recognition, hair mussed up and speckled with dirt. But that wasn't the scariest part.

Deep, bright red gashes ran all the way down the base of his throat to the end of his back, shining bright with his blood.

"No…" you whispered hoarsely as you got down on your knees.

Bunny too seemed stunned into silence as he helped you lift the wounded winter spirit, placing his head precariously on your lap.

Jack's face too, seemed to have suffered the same fate.

Bruises and scratches littered his face and a swollen eye stuck out, swelling and gruesome. You couldn't hold back the choked whimper.

"Jack," you said. "Jack, can you hear me?" your voice had taken an edge of panic as your hands fluttered uselessly, trying to help him but not knowing how.

His eyelids twitched as he hoarsely whispered "(F/N)?"

"Yes, it's me," you said, relieved.

"Why… Are you… Here? Not… Supposed to…" he said, breathing and speech labored.

"Frostbite, don't worry about it, we're going to get you out of here, and then-

"And then, what?" a silky voice said from the back of another stalactite and you could have sworn you heard Bunny swear a very crude word under his breath.

Pitch appeared, wielding a huge sword made of the same black-tar like substance, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Pitch! What did you do with Jack?" Bunny snarled as he angrily got on his feet, circling the monster.

Pitch gave him a shark-like smile, sharp teeth glinting as he nodded triumphantly at the unconscious boy on your lap.

"I gave him what he wanted- he said he wanted to join me, become someone like me- and that was exactly what I did," Pitch gloated, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "Soon, the effects of my Fearlings in his bloodstream will slowly _whither_ his _heart _black and change him into my… Dark Prince."

The whole cave seemed to reverberate with Bunny's battle cry as the huge rabbit launched forward, boomerangs and explosive eggs flying out simultaneously. You shielded your head and Jack as a few stray pieces of rubble came tumbling down.

"Attack!" Pitch bellowed and like a swarm of locusts, dark shadows from every corner of the cave came, abiding to the Nightmare King's will.

Like a typhoon, Bunny moved- bits of wood and explosions all moving in a chaotic mess that you couldn't even pinpoint. You heard Pitch laughed as he joined the attack too, lazily forming a huge menacing looking scythe out of his shadows.

You gasped. Raising your hand, you threw a mass of moon rays, deflecting his swing and throwing his weapon to the far end of the cave.

You couldn't help but feel slightly smug.

Pitch looked around the battle scene, trying to locate where you were.

Suddenly terrified, you looked down at your hands. Did this newfound power come with invisibility too?

Lifting your hand in front of you, the now familiar heat that caressed your palm appeared. A dome like shape, brilliant and shimmering spilled out, protecting you and Jack.

Your gasp of delight must have alerted Pitch because before the dome could fully protect you, he had thrown a shadow dagger at you.

You willed your powers to quicken and with a relief breath, the dagger didn't manage to impale you but merely to hit the shell of the dome and clattered harmlessly.

Enraged, Pitch drew forward a shadow hammer instead and glided menacingly to you, his yellow eyes glinting.

You glanced around now in fear. Bunny was otherwise occupied with the Fearlings and there was no one here to help.

Grimacing, you thickened the bonds of your power and watched as the shield shimmered once then glowed even brighter than before. Pitch smiled.

"Do you really think a simple Light shield will keep me away?"

"It can try," you seethed.

He shook his head in obvious amusement. "So much like your father."

"So, are you going to abandon Jack now, like the way your _precious_ daddy left you?" he asked, smirking.

You smiled. A sudden idea was forming.

You stood up, gently placing Jack's head on the ground before facing Pitch with a huge grin.

"On the contrary, I was planning to do more than that."

You surged forward, the lights in your palm forming as you hurled them at Pitch who, taken by surprised, had a nasty bruise forming where the energy had hit him.

He snarled. The hammer in his hand dissolved to tiny, lethal shadow daggers.

Pitch didn't waste any time in using them.

Moving sporadically to avoid the daggers, you formed more light energy to throw at him.

A sizzling sound and a sharp pain alerted you and you glanced at the source of the pain. Your arm.

The skin was burnt, the flesh bloody as you saw the offensive dagger hit the far end of the wall.

A sound of rage escaped you.

Pitch merely smirked, as he lazily threw another dagger that whizzed overhead, burning a few strands of your hair in the process.

That's it. Nobody touched your hair.

Palms beside each other, you surged the power into both hands, feeling the euphoric sensation overtake you and the light pooling out.

It turned into a massive form of energy, brilliant and luminescence. It illuminated the sudden horror on Pitch's face.

With a well aimed throw, the light hit Pitch squarely in the chest and he screamed; an agonizing sound of torture.

You had thought that the hit would have destroyed him, but he merely crumpled to the ground.

It was only a matter of seconds before he stood up again.

"That was quite the impressive show of powers, Halfling," he spat, grinning in spite of his ragged breath.

Terrified, you glance down at your now normal looking palms. They were still glowing faintly.

The Nightmare King advanced forward, his smile revealing his pointed teeth.

"Now, where were we?" he asked in a voice like silk as he fashioned a sword, bearing down on you like a terrifying shadow entity.

You screamed, a sound that reverberated the walls of the cave like wine glasses during an earthquake.

"Sheila!" you heard Bunny shout, but the sound was cut out by the swooshing sound of Pitch's sword.

You close your eyes, preparing for the impact. It never came.

Instead, you heard a thump and a groan. Opening your eyes, you were puzzled when you saw Pitch lying in a heap on the ground.

Your eyes were then immediately flooded by pure light and you winced. A small ball of light drifted into the cave and you were vaguely aware of the ringing silence in the cave as everyone stopped fighting.

The form of energy then expanded, forming a brilliant silhouette of a person.

Gasping you took a step back, shielding your eyes from the almost painful light.

Mercifully, the light subsided to a shimmering glow and a person emerged from the light.

Donned in amour, a sword in his hands and with the still fading light, he reminded you of a celestial warrior. The man removed his golden pleated helmet that shone with something akin to moonlight and smiled at you.

His features were familiar and with a jolt, you took another step back.

"(F/N), don't be afraid, it's me." That voice, the very same one.

It reminded you of lazy Sundays, walks in the park and pancakes for breakfast.

It reminded you of home.

"_Dad?_"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thank you for being so patient with me as I had to really put all distractions aside and start studying my arse off. With no further ado, here's the new chapter. Listen to:**

**Heaven - Depeche Mode (OMG, perf! You have to listen to this for this chapter!) **

* * *

He glanced with a look full of compassion as he nodded. "Hello, (F/N)."

You mutely got up from your awkward perch on the floor and slowly approached him.

He tentatively reached out for you and you grabbed his hand, his kind smile never leaving. His hand was warm and calloused with the same silver band that Jack had around his index finger. Just the way you remembered.

"How?" you asked simply as he chuckled.

"It's a long story," he said as he gestured at the cave. Your gaze swept around the dark place, and you were surprised. The only indication of this battle was Pitch who was passed out on the ground.

"Where did all the Nightmares go?" you asked, in a confused tone as Bunny hopped up next to you, his expression curious too.

"Destroyed," your father said simply. "Nightmares are no match for Manny's potent moon rays but don't worry, it's already over."

Your gaze hardened. "This isn't over yet."

Your dad looked at you in a quizzical way. You turned around to kneel beside Jack, placing his head back again on your lap as you did before. You brushed his dirty hair off his face as he stirred a little.

"How bad is it?" Bunny asked as he sat beside you, his expression worried.

You glanced down at Jack's face, shiny from the light sheen of sweat. "I don't know, Bunny."

Your father kneeled beside you and you were shocked to see that he ran a glowing hand over Jack's injuries, trying to assess him. Your father's face paled a little. "Pitch-

He threw a dirty look at the still unconscious nightmare. "He put Fearlings into his bloodstream."

Even though you knew that was Pitch had told you, you couldn't help but have hoped that the boogeyman was lying.

Now it was true.

Jack was slowly dying on the inside.

"What can we do?" you asked softly as your father gave a calculating stare. "I can try to reverse the darkness in him by making his moon centre stronger to fight it back, but…" he trailed off. "It's a lot of hard work and I'm not so sure that we have time," he said in a softer tone.

You could have sworn that your heart had skipped a beat as you glanced painfully down at the injured winter spirit. Jack's face looked calm as if he were sleeping but occasionally, his eyelids would twitch as if he was having a really bad nightmare.

_He probably was,_ you thought helplessly.

"Wait, mate, wha' did ya mean by a 'moon centre'?" Bunny asked, his tone laced with desperate confusion.

"Every guardian was made by Manny himself, thus having a little bit of the moon's power in them. A moon centre is what the Man in Moon made you based on the feelings that the moon evokes," your dad explained as Bunny's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You mean to say that-" Bunny seemed to be composing himself. "That our centre was actually whatever people felt about the moon?"

Your father nodded. "But then, why would it be a tedious task to heal him?" you asked, looking panicked.

"Moon centres are very fragile things so if I were to heal him, I could even accidently…"

"… Kill him," you whispered as your father gave you a sympathetic gaze.

Bunny's ears went flat against his skull. "Mate, you 'ave to do something, this is Jack we're talking 'bout, there must be something," the Guardian of Hope said as he looked back and forth at Jack and then at your father's pensive stare.

"Can any of the moon children heal him?" you asked quietly.

"Of course, we can, _no _– (F/N), don't you even think of it-

But it was too late as you swiftly gathered up all your moon powers, forming it into a whirling, illuminating shape.

And placed your palms on Jack's heart.

The place where your palms connected with his skin was pulsing with life giving force. Jack's body jerked as if you had just electrocuted him. You close your eyes, drowning out all the sounds of your father's protest as you concentrated on Jack's face.

You thought of him in the café, how carefree he had looked when he smiled at you and invited to take you flying with him. The memory morphed to one surrounded by stars and cold arms; you thought of Jack's mischievous gaze. You remembered his arms around you, the feeling it evoked. You thought of the gleam in his blue eyes, how they would always sparkle when he smiled or how they practically glowed when you kissed him.

All that and more poured out of you as you concentrated on Jack; what made him who he was and who he has always been.

You thought of the way how he always seemed lonely in some way and that it would change when he was around you. Suddenly, your heart gave a sad tug and you realized that you were wrong.

You _did_ know him.

In the short expanse of time that you had met him, you had known what made Jack happy, how he responded, even the way how he would always give you a sad smile when you talked about your father.

And all of the sudden, you realized you couldn't lose someone you knew so well.

Not now, not ever.

Every single memory, every bits and pieces of your time with Jack you poured it into the power flowing through you and then, as quick as lightning, other images assaulted your mind.

It was you. Everything was about you.

It was as if you were looking at a film roll unfurling, only you just _knew_ what emotions the director was trying to portray to his audience.

You saw yourself in Jack's arms and the memory was tinged with exploding happiness. You saw yourself kneeling on the cold cave floor, just barely minutes ago, face ashen and stricken. You saw yourself in the light on the street where you had declared that you loved Jack. Even when the feeling evoke should've been sadness, it wasn't. It was happiness laced with apprehension and then you realized something.

This was Jack's memories and feelings about you.

You gave a little gasp as you fingers twitched.

And then, you felt it.

Warmth and tenderness, when Jack smiled at you before you closed the door, on the night of your first flight.

You felt it and you knew deep within you.

Jack loved you too.

With a mind numbing change, the scenery morphed as dark spots marred the picture perfect scene.

You felt a strange pressure deep in your chest and with a great heave, the world turned upside down and then, eventually faded away into nothingness.


	16. Important Announcement

Alright guys, so something's been nigging (is that even a word?) at the back of my mind ever since I started writing 'Intricate Smiles'. I knew that it was kinda wrong to write reader X canon characters fics but lets just say I decided to ignore it.

Now, the insecurities and questions have come back again, amplified by DarkSiren49's review. So, big question:

Would you like me to change the format of my story to insert an OC or either just write it as 'I'. Either way, the fic will still be written from a readers point of view, but I just wanted each and every one of your opinion(s).

PM me or review to tell me what you think. Honestly, it's your call for this story, I'm just the writer :)

After contributing your ideas, I'll take a tally and then proceed to change my format if necessary. Sorry for a false chapter update, but this is reallyy important. If everything goes well, a new chapter should be posted tonight (following GMT: Kuala Lumpur).

Take care,

teeceeceee.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So, THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN. I'm not going to change the format of my story although, as pointed out by Madriella21, I will probably change my summary to avoid detection. Thank you all for your opinions and reviews, it's what keeps me going :) Listen to:**

**Awake - Seventh Day Slumber**

* * *

You awoke to the sounds of gushing water and a deep earthen smell. Wrinkling your nose, you blinked and squinted against the too bright light.

Suddenly shooting up, you realized you were sitting atop a bed of what seemed like soft moss.

Scrunching your brow, you took in the scenery for the first time. The first thing you noticed was the greenery surrounding you.

Trees, flowers and shrubs were in full bloom, the bright sunlight drifting in was warm and pleasant; illuminating the green heaven golden. Across the horizon, egg shaped mountains covered in lush green rimmed the sky and the sound of a running river to your left reached your ears. The water was strange; it looked tinged as if containing some color and upon closer inspection, it did. Your eyes widened as you reached the river and felt compelled to run your hands through its funny looking liquid.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the paint gets a lil' hard to wash off," a familiar Australian accent drawled.

You turned around to find Bunnymund hopping towards you with a small smile etched on his face.

"Where am I?" you asked in wonder as you looked around again.

Bunny chuckled. "You, Sheila are in the one place where magic and mystery abounds, and frightening creatures run to and fro, scaring off little children who dare venture into its depths."

"Actually, you're in Captain Long Ears home and the only thing scary that runs around here is Bunnymund at 3 o'clock in the morning," another voice said and your eyes widened when you saw who it was.

Your hand automatically clapped on your mouth as you took in the sight of your father and Jack, who was grinning at you and looked in the pink of health. He even had a spring in his step as he approached you.

Without thinking, you ran up to him and threw your arms around him. Jack staggered a little at the unexpected attack but laughed as his arms drifted around your waist pulling you closer, nuzzling his face into your hair.

"How?" you choked out.

Jack chuckled. "I think your dad would be the best one to explain this."

At the thought of your dad, you jolted as if Jack's touch burned you and turned to face your dad with a sheepish grin. Your dad was giving you a small smile although his eyes were darting between you and Jack with something like suspicion.

Your dad cleared his throat, preparing to speak as you, Jack and Bunnymund unconsciously leaned forward to listen to what he said.

"When Jack's moon centre was nearly destroyed, (F/N) used her powers to radically reverse the effects of Pitch's Fearlings, overpowering the darkness with light," your father gazed at you with unabashed pride in his eyes. "Every moon child has the ability to undo the evil warping an immortal's moon centre and when (F/N) did that, she mentally and spiritually tied herself to Jack, healing him with her powers and at the same time, granting him new life."

You glanced with shock at Jack who looked equally perturbed.

"Are there any side effects to this?" he asked, nervously.

"As far as I know, there hasn't been a moon child who had inexplicably bound themselves to any immortals much less Guardians," your father explained.

"When you said _bound_ to each other, does that mean that Jack and (F/N) are…?" Bunny trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Your dad gave a terse nod as he glanced at you and Jack. "Yes. They now share the same moon centre."

Your eyes must have grown to the size of a saucer as you stared at Jack, who was looking at you in a mix of surprise and wonder.

"So, when she healed me, she inadvertently shared her life force with me?"

Your father nodded.

"What does it mean when they share the same moon centre?" Bunny asked, looking at you with something along the lines of respect in his gaze.

The moon guard's gaze hardened slightly. "They are bonded, body and mind, and that bond can only be broken if one of them dies. It's a little bit like a vampire siring bond, there's no way to destroy it," your father explained, a look of worry now gracing his features.

Your heart raced as what your father said finally sunk in.

Bonded… Jack… Moon centre… Sharing.

Oh my God.

You and Jack were soul mates.

Like, real, legit, bonded-by-life-force _soul mates._

You glanced at him and were shock to see that Jack's face seemed to be reflecting the same thing as you felt. He was staring at you like it was the first time he's ever seen you.

"Does that mean he's completely free of Pitch's Fearlings?" you questioned and your dad nodded.

"What happened to Pitch anyway?" Jack asked as you looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you knew," you stated matter-of-factly. Jack raised his hands as he gave you a smirk. "I've only been awake for the past 4 hours, (F/N)."

"Oh," you said as you looked stumped. Thankfully, Bunnymund interceded for you as he gave Jack an exasperated look. "What Frostbite means is that, he was just as unconscious as you were when I and your dad…disposed of him."

"Disposed?" you asked, your voice high.

"We just sent him to the moon prison where Manny would tend to him personally to see if he can remove the evil surrounding Pitch once and for all," your father said grimly.

When Bunny glanced at you and Jack's confused expression, he simply said, "It's a really long story."

You nodded, not sure if your mind could take more of the confusion anymore. Jack's expression too told you that he looked confused as well.

You glanced back at the Warren, noting its sloping hills and bright pink trees with what looked like…Easter eggs, running around on spindly, tiny legs.

"So," Jack quipped, looking at the group. "What do we do now?"

Your father grimaced. "We have to get (F/N) home," he said, as he glanced at you. "Your mother must be really worried," he said as your eyes widened.

Your mum, how could you forget?

"Oh no," you groaned. "She's going to kill me."

Bunny chuckled as Jack gave him a sharp look. "Sheila, I think she would already know."

This time, your dad looked confused. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not as if she's _that_ dense you know, I think your wife would've known where you were already."

Your dad had the audacity to look guilty as he gave a sigh. "I suppose so."

"Well then, I guess it's time you guys met each other again," you proposed as you nodded towards Jack and your father.

Both men's eyes widened and they stared at you as if you had just suggested that the moon was actually a piece of white chocolate.

"After all, it's only fair that the both of you get yelled at too," you said with a wicked gleam in your eye.

At that, Bunny roared with laughter at the sight of their pale faces.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to say a special thanks to _embercl_ for being the 200th reviewer :) Thanks guys, I never thought this story would ever have made it to 200+ reviews. To:-**

**_Queen of Dorks_: Thanks for the lengthy review! Haha, writing this story has been fun too for me and thanks for listening to every single song I put up, makes me happy to know that the hours searching for the perfect song were futile :)**

**_PinkiepieandRarity10_1: In your question when you asked how come (F/N)'s dad is still alive, well (yes, I'm sorry, I finally got around to answering this), he was never really dead (re: chapter 6). He just left to protect his family so that Pitch couldn't track them :)**

**There's a surpise at the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it ;) Listen to:**

**Finally Found You - Enrique Iglesias (beautiful song :))**

* * *

Standing outside the front yard of your house, you weren't so sure that your idea was that smart _now._

Glancing towards the ashen complexion of your father's face, you gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The silver band he wore around his wrist was cool against your skin.

Giving a sigh, your dad squared his shoulders as he marched on to the house. His armor glinted brightly in the sun and you were vaguely sure that your mum wouldn't take it too lightly that there was an immortal, celestial warrior outside of her house – even though he is your dad and all that.

You turned back and made eye contact with Jack who gave you an encouraging smile. Ever since discovering that you had bonded your soul with Jack, the both of you hadn't even spoken a word about it although you have caught Jack staring at you with an unfathomable look in his eyes.

Bunny gave you a smirk as he caught you looking at his friend and you blushed before glaring at him.

A gasp alerted you to the front door to where your mum stood, wide eyed and pale. Her eyes took in your dad who was standing awkwardly in front of her, a sheepish smile in place. She then stared at you as her eyes widened even more than possible and her breath escape in a 'whoosh'.

"Hi, honey," your dad said meekly as your mums attention snapped back to him before she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Jordan?" she questioned as though not wanting to believe it.

He nodded and before you could process what was happening, she ran up to him, embracing him fiercely. Your father seemed shocked and rooted to the spot as he hugged your mum back.

They broke apart as your mum turned to stare at you. "Should I even ask?" she questioned with a glare though her voice was thick with emotion.

You didn't know what to say as you just stood there awkwardly, shuffling uncertainly. It was when your parents opened their arms towards you that you smiled and ran into their embrace.

It was as if you were five all over again and your mum and dad would envelope you in a family hug. The cool metal of your father's armor contrasted greatly with your mother's warm arms around you but you didn't care; you finally felt complete and for the first time since you met your dad, did you acknowledge that you really did miss him.

Wiping a few stray tears that were leaking from your eyes, you pulled back as the smiling face of your parents greeted you.

You turned to look at Jack and Bunny who were each wearing identical smiles of warmth as Bunny gestured subtly towards Jack.

"Mum, there's someone else you should meet," you said as you turned to Jack.

Jack's blue eyes widened at having been caught as he hesitantly slipped on the silver moon relic onto his wrist.

Your mother's eyes which were scanning the supposedly empty lawn widened once more when Jack's shape shifted and appeared from thin air. He gave her a polite grin while reaching his hand out to shake hers.

"Good morning ma'am, I'm Jack Frost," he said as your mum tentatively took his hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you Jack," your mum said, ever the polite one even though her eyes were questioning.

Your mum turned to face your dad with a grim look on her expression, something which you rarely ever saw on her face. "It was that dark man again, wasn't it?" she questioned as your father gave a solemn nod.

After a pregnant pause, Jack said "He managed to find (F/N) and wanted to kidnap her as a means of changing her into a Nightmare, but I gave myself up to him so that he would take me instead."

Your mum's breath caught as she turned to your dad. "Is that true?" she demanded and your dad nodded.

Cautiously, you asked, "So you _do_ know about Pitch, mum?"

Your mum gave you a surprisingly wary look, as if she looked almost…apologetic. "Your dad told me, a long time ago that there was an evil force vying for revenge against him and that he had to leave to keep us safe," she paused as she glanced at your dad who gave her an apologetic shrug. "Of course, I thought it was nonsense but when he revealed himself to me and defeated a Nightmare to save you, I knew that it was true and that we had to protect you."

You gave a sharp gasp as your gaze met Jack's probing blue ones. Slowly, you turned back to your mum, as if not daring to believe it. "You knew, all this time?" you whispered as your mother nodded, a look of shame gracing her face.

"I am so sorry, (F/N), I knew I should have told you that sooner, but I didn't want to scare you," she said as she looked sincerely at you. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when that man attacked," she said as a sad look filled her eyes. You quickly reached out to touch her arm and reassure her.

"It's okay mum, you couldn't have fought back with him anyway, he was too strong," and then you glanced at Jack. "I was lucky when the Guardians sent Jack to protect me, he helped me as best as he could," you said as Jack gave you a smile though it was tinged with another, stronger emotion.

"The Guardians didn't send him," your dad started as you stared at him in shock. "I did. Jack's powers are the strongest to defeat Pitch as he did do it on more than one occasion," your dad said, shooting Jack a grin…but the winter spirit wasn't smiling, he was just staring at you with a complex mixture of emotions written on his face.

In any other circumstances, it would have made you blush, but with your parents' right in front you, it just made you feel uneasy.

"Actually, your daughter helped save me too," Jack clarified as you blushed and stared at the ground. Your mum looked shocked as Jack proceeded to explain. "She shared her life force with me, when I was about to die and literally revived me with her bare hands."

Your mum looked at you as if staring at you for the first time, amazement in her eyes. "Well I never…you have your father's abilities," she said as she gave you a dazzling smile that deepened your blush.

"Well-" you started but were interrupted by a cough.

In the midst of explaining, you hadn't realized that Bunnymund was approaching your family and Jack. You gave a look of horrification which he just shrugged off with an eye roll.

"Hello, Andrea, it's nice to see you again," he said to your mum and to your utter amazement, your mum smiled back. "Aster, such a joy it is to meet you again," she replied and even your dad looked confused.

Between the hectic confusion of the grownups talking, you heard a low voice by your ear that sent shivers up your spine. "Walk with me," Jack simply said and you nodded as you slowly backed away from the group who were chatting and followed Jack to corner of the street. It was then that you realized this was the same place where you confessed your feelings to Jack.

Before you could turn and ask Jack what's going on, he faced you with a sigh and you could see the sorrow in his gaze. It completely unarmed and baffled you.

"What-

You wanted to question but was cut off by Jack's hands which were pulling you to him. His sudden embrace made you gasp but you held him closer, the cool of his body making your blood sing with happiness.

He then let you go as he gave you an apologetic look. You then expected him to kiss you, pull you in for another hug, or sweep you off your feet-

"I'm sorry."

Okay, you weren't expecting that at all.

"I'm so, very sorry (F/N), for everything," he said and the look of regret on his face was mind numbing. "For pulling you into this, for hurting you, for betraying you, God-" he said as he grimaced.

"Jack, you-

He cut you off again, raising his hands up in surrender. "I'll admit, I was such an idiot, a _douchebag_, whatever you wanted to call me. I'm so sorry for pushing you away, I thought that…" he took a deep, shuddering breath. "I thought that by pushing you away, it would keep you safe, but I didn't know that I was hurting you even more, and… I'm sorry."

You bit your lower lip, not sure of what to do. In the end, you did what you first thought off.

You smacked the upside of his head.

And then, he pulled you in for a kiss.

Jack's lips were cool and unyielding against yours as he wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you in tighter. You shivered as your arms made its way around his neck, inadvertently molding the both of your lips together even closer, like liquid nitrogen sealing itself.

It was like heaven being able to kiss him, with the bright sunlight filtering in your closed eyelids and the sounds of birds chirping in the background, it felt idyllic and somehow, _right_ to be in his arms.

Jack let you go as you breathed some much needed cool winter's air. A grin was spreading itself on his face as you felt your lips reflect his.

"So, I take it that you like me back?" you asked coyly as Jack rolled his eyes good-naturedly and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Merry Christmas, (F/N)," he said and you were startled that it was already Christmas as you pulled back and gave him a smile. "Merry Christmas to you too, Jack."

There was a slight pause, in which Jack seemed to be struggling with something to say. The smile slowly disappeared from your face as you thought that he regretted kissing you. You were just about to question him, when-

"So, I heard that there was a Christmas Ball coming up…" he started as your heart stopped for what had to be the hundredth time in the pass minute.

You barely had time to nod when Jack took a deep breath. "Would you like to be my date for the Yuletide Ball?" he asked as your smile reappeared.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, everyone! Wow, the last chapter for 'Intricate Smiles' already *sobs* Alright, a few things, to:-**

**_Snowtiger:_ Noooo *continues on* Well, at least take some time to read the last chapter, it is after all, the last one :'( *sob* thanks for being a super, awesome, great reader and helping to spread my story around... I still owe you for that *accepts all of your cookies and walks away bawling***

**And, I just wanted to say, thank you guys, for making this possible. This story wouldn't have been completed if it wasn't for you guys :) Listen to:**

**Good To You (feat Kate Voegele) - Marianas Trench (please listen to this, its like you and Jack's _perfect_ love song! Especially the for the last part of this chapter! PLEASSSEE)**

* * *

"Mum!" you screeched. "My hair won't cooperate!"

The sound of your mother's footsteps outside your bedroom door and a resounding sigh made you turn around. You caught her eye and saw that she looked un-amused.

Your mother walked up to you and took the curling iron from your aching hand. You had been sitting here for God knows how long just trying to get the perfect curls and you were frustrated when they wouldn't turn out nicely.

"Next time, (F/N), an intercom would suffice," your mother said drily. "So you don't have to screech like a monkey every time you smudge your makeup." She caught a strand of hair and wrapped it around the base of the hot metal; unwinding it slowly onto her palm.

It was barely a minute before your hair turned back to its original form, making you groan.

"See? Every single time I do it, it just won't be nice to me," you said, pouting. Glancing at the clock, you were shocked to note that it was already 8 o' clock and the Yuletide Ball would be starting at 8.30.

"Oh my God," you groaned. "I'm going to be so late."

Surprising you, your mother chuckled as she switched the curling iron off. "You know what, (F/N), I think you're trying too hard to impress Jack," she said as she sprayed some mist in your hair instead. "Boys, no matter how old they are, love girls who are natural- not trying to turn themselves into Barbie."

Your mother added the finishing touches and suddenly, your hair transformed from its plain mane, to a sleek sheet of waves. Your eyes widened.

"How'd you do that, mum?" you asked curiously as you checked your hair from every angle.

"Hasn't your father told you, I'm the fairy godmother," your mother said jokingly as your father's laugh could be heard from the doorway.

"Your mum sure is right," your dad said as he walked into your line of view, dressed in simple jeans and a flannel shirt.

You were hard pressed to admit it, but your dad honestly looked better in his armor than his usual plain clothes. Though, you think your mum may not have even cared, judging by the dreamy look she always wore when your dad was around.

You didn't mind though, it was nice seeing your parents finally together, though it made you a little sick to be around their constant flirting.

"Oh, and by the way, there's a really dashing young man outside with a Volvo, waiting for you," your dad said and you gasped as you quickly stood up and checked yourself one last time in the mirror.

"How do I look?" you asked and turned back to find your parents smiling at you with collective warmth in their eyes.

"You look beautiful, honey."

"Knock him dead, sweetheart."

"Jordan!"

"Sorry."

You didn't hear the rest of what they said as you raced down the stairs, grabbing your purse and smoothing your hair at the same time. You glanced down at your dress which was in your favorite color and, catching sight of yourself in the banister mirror, you were satisfied to see that the dress managed to hug every single one of your curves right.

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door to find Jack in the driveway, leaning against his Volvo with a contemplating look on his face.

Your heart nearly stopped.

Your father wasn't kidding when he said Jack looked dashing; he was positively _handsome._ Dressed in a simple tuxedo with a blue tie that matched his eyes, Jack took your breath away. The silver band glinting on his wrist gave him his original brown hair color back and for that you were grateful.

The best part was, you were having the same effect on him.

His eyebrows rose up as he gave you a once over and grin etched itself on his features. He quickly walked up to you and took your hand in his.

"Hey, (F/N)," he said softly and you didn't miss his grin widening ever so slightly when you pecked his cheek.

"Hey, Jack," you said shyly.

"I would've taken you there by flight, but seeing how beautiful you are, I didn't want to ruin your look," he said simply and you blushed. You loved it when Jack called you beautiful because he wasn't other guys who merely complimented a girl because it was called for; he said like it was the simple, plain truth.

"Aww, thanks for being so considerate," you said in a teasing tone as he held the door open for you.

You got in the passenger as he smiled at you with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"'Considerate' is my middle name, love."

* * *

The thumping bass coming from the school hall could be heard as you walked in, hand in hand with Jack.

The winter spirit was looking around in wonder and he turned, catching your amused grin. "What? I haven't exactly been to a prom before."

Your grin grew wider as you gestured to the doorway leading into the hall where Far East Movement's _'Turn up the_ _Love'_ was reverberating across the walls. "Well, tonight's you're lucky night, then," you said as you walked in with him beside you.

It was like a club in there where the pounding, addictive bass gave way to mass of bodies dancing. You glanced around and realized there weren't any teachers in here.

No wonder.

"(F/N)!" came a loud shout from somewhere in the throng of bodies.

You turned back to find Emily, dressed in a glittering body con dress with Zander on her heels. She stopped short when she saw you with Jack but immediately recovered her composure and gave you both a brilliant smile.

You felt a little awkward returning Zander's smile. Feeling grateful for the distraction, you turned your full attention to Emily, who gave you hug.

"You haven't been returning any of my calls or messages," she said with a pout, and then gestured at Jack. "I guess I know why, now."

Despite the fact that you and Jack were an item, you still blushed whenever somebody mentioned it. "Sorry Em, Christmas was kind of busy and-" you stopped short when you realized you were about to say "_my father came back_."

Nobody was supposed to know. Your father felt it wise not to tell anyone as most people still thought that he was dead.

"-and my mum just came back, so," you shrugged. "It's been really hectic."

Emily's pout brightened into a smile before she turned to Jack. "You better take care of my best friend properly, you heard that, mister," she said with a mock glare.

Jack seemed taken aback but he gave a chuckle. "Noted, ma'am," he said as he gave you a small smile which you returned back.

Zander cleared his throat as he nodded towards the party. "What'd you think?"

Your throat tightened as you looked at your best friend as the music morphed into a song called _'The Things We_ Lost _in the Fire'_ and realized how apt it was for you and Zander's friendship.

"It's awesome, you and Em did a great job," you praised as the tension in his gaze lessened and he gave you a small smile.

Suddenly, you did something totally unexpected and turned to Jack, "could you give us a moment?" you questioned and Jack seemed startled before he nodded. He then met Zander's gaze and a look passed between the two guys.

Emily seemed to have caught the atmosphere of this conversation as she quickly led Jack to the drinks corner, merrily chatting away though you knew Jack must have not heard half of what she said.

You turned back to your best guy friend who has stood by you for almost six years of your life. You couldn't let a friendship like that just pass.

"Zander, I'm so sorry for what happened last time, I-

He then held up his hands to stop your train of speech. "No, (F/N), I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung that on you, and-

This time you interrupted him with a hug; it was as fierce as your sudden sadness that nothing would ever be the same again between you and him. Maybe it could, but then, it would take a long time for your friendship to recover.

You pulled back and gave him a mock punch on his arm as Zander reciprocated with a half smile. "You're a great guy, Alexander, some girl would be really lucky to have you," you whispered as you felt his hand tightened around yours.

Zander nodded, a sad smile upon his face. "Thanks, (F/N)."

Just then, you felt Jack's arms around your waist and you turned to see him smiling at Zander, though his smile was layered with just a tiny bit of ice around the edges. Emily then came up and rested a palm on Zander's back.

"The backdrop nearly fell off," she announced, letting out an exhale. "Again."

Zander's eyes widened as he quickly took Emily by the arm and led her to the back of the party. "C'mon, before it kills someone."

Noting the way how Emily blushed when Zander's hand was resting on her arm, you were suddenly struck at the fact of what you said coming true.

Just then, Emily caught your eye and you winked before gesturing at Zander. Her answering smile was brilliant before the two of them disappeared to the back of the stage.

Jack laughed. "What was that all about?"

You gave him a wry smile before leaning to whisper in his ear. "Nothing at all. Now let's get out, the music is starting to make my head hurt."

The winter spirit said no more as he whirled around and you followed suit. Jack led you to the parking lot where the cool wind made you shiver.

Jack noticed this and before you could stop him, he had unbuttoned his suit jacket and was draping it across your shoulders. It smelled just like him; like mint and pine leaves combined with something that was a hundred percent Jack.

You gave him a thankful smile as you leaned against the door of his Volvo, admiring the stars which were quickly rising in the night sky like mini comets. Jack stood beside you, his blue eyes illuminated by the flaming orbs of heavenly light.

"I was thinking, back when Emily took Zander's hand that things will never be the same between all of us again," you said wistfully, turning to look at him as he gave you an understanding look.

"Change is often needed," Jack rumbled and you nodded, though you wish things could have turned out different.

There was a pregnant pause, where you considered what to say, when Jack cut in, saying "Hey, do you want to go flying?"

You nearly jumped and clapped with glee.

"Yes!" you said enthusiastically as Jack grinned and gave the place a surreptitious glance before taking you in his arms. When the coast was clear, he leapt into the air and the same feeling of weightlessness accompanied with adrenaline took over your system and you gave a shriek as the ground disappeared before you.

Arms wrapped tight around Jack, you gave the ground a passing glance and were surprised to see that the both of you were a little high up, considering that the school compound merely looked like a Lego block from where you were.

Despite the height, the air up here was warm and with a jolt, you realized that Jack was probably manipulating the wind and temperature.

You nuzzled your head into his chest and you could've sworn that you heard Jack's breathing stopped. You giggled as you felt his cold lips grazing your neck and you sighed, only encouraging him further.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, looking up at you through pale lashes, his blue eyes bleeding into yours.

You lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, not sure what he meant. "For what?" you asked.

"For saving me back at Pitch's lair, for binding your soul to mine," he said in a hushed tone. "Your father told me the risks you took to heal me," he said as he kissed the tip of your nose. "You could've died."

"I honestly didn't mind; you would've done the same thing for me and you did," you said in an honest tone. "You gave yourself up to Pitch so that he would get distracted and I could get away, didn't you?" you questioned and hesitantly, he nodded.

"See? We both saved each other and I guess, at the end of the day, that's all that matters," you whispered as you rested your forehead against his. His brown bangs tickled your forehead but you couldn't honestly care.

You were just happy to be in his arms.

Jack gave a shaky laugh. "There's just one thing though," he said and you hummed.

Jack seemed tentative, as if he didn't want to tell you but in the end, he did.

"I want to research more about this 'bond' and see what I can find out about it, and for that, I'm going to need the Guardian's help," he explained and, seeing the look on your face, he quickly amended. "No, silly, I'm not trying to find a way around it; I just want to know if anything like this has happened before."

You gave a sigh of relief as you leaned in closer to him. Suddenly, you were conscious of the fact that you could still hear music from the ground, even though it was slightly distorted and Jack seemed to have picked up on your amusement as he lightly twirled the both of you in midair. The music seemed to be a love ballet and it was strangely appropriate to the love you had for Jack.

You gave a shriek as you held on tighter to him and the both of you dissolved in a fit of giggles as Jack continued to pioneer the dance for you.

"We have all the time in the world for that, Jack."

He nodded, "I know, but I'm also curious as to what you are, if there are any more of people like you, how long would I have with you-

You cut him off by pressing your lips gently to his and Jack gave a shaky breath before deepening the kiss, holding you closer to him.

The both of you broke apart as he gave you another small kiss on your cheek. He leaned in to whisper, his voice soft, but the words he said echoed through you with sweet finality.

"I love you (F/N), and you were right when you said I felt it too," he pulled back to look at you, sincerity flooding his blue eyes.

"I love you, so very much."

Your answering smile was brilliant, as bright as the stars above, twinkling down upon the both of your forms, as if heaven itself was leaning forward to hear what you had to say.

"I love you, too."

**THE END.**

* * *

**Songs according to order in chapter:**

**Turn Up The Love (feat Cover Drive) - Far East Movement**

**The Things We Lost In The Fire - Bastille (the moment between 'you' and Zander)**

**Good To You (feat Kate Voegele) - Marianas Trench (the midair dance and end credits for this story) **

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and inspiring me every single day. I honestly shed a tear when I heard 'Good To You' along with reading the last lines *wipes tears away***

**So, tell me what was your favorite part and what song did I make you fall in love with from this story ;) Thanks and take care, guys!**


End file.
